


Шведская семья, французские поцелуи и истинно японские традиции

by xxavia_quasar



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Touka&Hide become best bros for life, about 60 percents of them are just plain touhide bromance I HAVE NO REGRETS, all these sad tags because these dorks can't speak with each other FOR SHIT, much later but still, ok so I've overlooked all drafts that I have for now and
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxavia_quasar/pseuds/xxavia_quasar
Summary: Хиде признаётся Тоуке в своих чувствах к Кену. Тоука принимает.Постканон.// В этом доме вполне достаточно места для троих.
Relationships: Fueguchi Hinami/Kirishima Ayato, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kirishima Touka & Nagachika Hideyoshi
Kudos: 4





	1. Часть 1-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хиде набирается смелости, чтобы рассказать о своих чувствах – Тоуке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ДИСКЛЕЙМЕР: автору в жизни не доводилось вживую видеть годовалых детей, поэтому если описание оных (а поскольку это постканон, Ичике здесь примерно семь, а её брату год с лишним) кажется вам странненьким – возможно, вам не кажется.
> 
> В тексте упоминается вполне возможная в каноне альтернативная анатомия, вероятен ООС.

Он приходит вечером – в один из тех редких дней на Золотой неделе, когда в кафе, несмотря на присутствие тут местного икемена в виде Канеки, почти нет посетителей. Приходит, неожиданно смирным, скромным и испуганным каким-то взглядом оглядывается по сторонам, смотрит на неё долго своими неожиданно грустными большими глазами и садится за столик – не его обычный, ближе к окну, а где-то в глубине кофейни, прячась за спинкой высокого дивана. Потом мелким кивком, дёрганно здоровается с проходящим мимо Кеном, снова оглядывается на неё и незаметно подзывает рукой. 

Тоука заинтригована – его сегодняшнее поведение сводит её с ума, если точнее. 

– Мы можем поговорить? – начинает Хидейоши откуда-то несоизмеримо издалека, и Тоука только в недоумении приподнимает брови. Он – с ней? О чём? Ну, то есть, они могли бы поговорить о чём угодно… но почему он просит об этом её? Почему не Кена? 

– А… А Кен? – она ищет глазами мужа и хмурится, находя его у столика с молодой болтающей ногами девушкой, которая только и делает, что бросает ему многозначительные взгляды. Что ж. Стоит, вероятно, потерпеть. Он даже не умеет притворяться, что флиртует в ответ. Он вообще умеет флиртовать? Угораздило же её выйти замуж за такого идиота… Впрочем, пока он хорошо сказывается на продажах в Золотую неделю… пару-тройку оскорблённых его отсутствием ответа клиенток можно и потерпеть. 

– Это личное. Только между нами, – прерывает её Нагачика (сейчас она даже не уверена, уместно ли называть его "Хиде", потому что звучит он уж слишком серьёзно), и Тоука только хмурится ещё больше и поджимает губы. – Можем встретиться у меня в квартире? Я напишу время. 

Тоука, очевидно, не может отказаться. Не тогда, когда он выглядит, как жертвенная корова, осознающая своё предсмертное положение. Сейчас Нагачика выглядит даже хуже, чем выглядел Кен во время жизни в подземелье – со всеми его синяками под глазами и вечной усталостью. Тоуке слишком интересно, что могло довести его до такого… она перебирает в памяти момент последней серьёзной встречи – за пару месяцев. Правда, уже тогда что-то в нём не сходилось.

Хидейоши заказывает крошечный кусочек чизкейка и какой-то кофейный напиток (назвать это произведение "кофе" у Тоуки язык не поворачивается), в котором сахара и сливок больше, чем кофе и воды, и ковыряется вилкой в десерте, по ощущениям, целый час (Тоука поглядывает на него и на часы – проходит от силы минут двадцать). Когда он уходит, чашка так и остаётся полной, а десерт на тарелке, за исключением его помятости, стоит нетронутым.

***

Она уходит из кофейни гораздо раньше, чем обещала – в конце концов, их с Кеном сыну всего год, и она не может оставлять его с Йомо или Аято надолго, даже чтобы присмотреть за бизнесом. Уже в тот момент, когда она, одетая, собирается выйти через чёрный ход, Кен окликает её издалека и спрашивает, почему она уходит так быстро, и Тоука не находит ничего лучше, чем просто ответить честно: "У меня есть дела с Хиде". Канеки выглядит ошеломлённым, если не сказать больше – когда это у Хиде были дела с его женой в обход его самого? – но просто кивает и улыбается на прощание. Улыбается как-то грустно. Возможно, он тоже заметил, что с Нагачикой что-то не так в последнее время.

Тоука решает, что нет таких вопросов, ради которых стоит ехать в нору к Хиде (на другом конце города, в крайне неудобной транспортной развязке, и вообще, у неё маленький сын), и просто приглашает его в гости. Хиде, кажется, сначала думает брыкаться, но быстро соглашается (особенно после заверения, что Кен закрывает кофейню и вернётся не раньше девяти, хоть она и не может понять, почему его отсутствие во время разговора настолько принципиально).

Хиде приезжает где-то минут через сорок после приглашения – одно это уже выдаёт, что у себя дома он не был, от дома ему добираться час с лишним в лучшие дни, Тоука знает это не понаслышке – и выглядит он… всё так же жалко. На нём его обычная маска – чёрная, с глупым белым каомодзи кота, но сегодня Хиде выглядит в ней так, как будто его заставили надеть её какие-то молодые внуки-панки. На выходе он сталкивается с выходящим Аято (они всё это время обсуждали, как Ичика учится в школе) и даже не здоровается, только приподнимая голову и провожая его глазами. Аято уже на улице оглядывается на него – в изумлении хлопает глазами, мотает головой и уходит, не желая слишком сильно забивать всем этим голову. Нагачика – тот ещё демонёнок. Если распутывать всё, что происходит с ним в жизни, можно легко сойти с ума.

Хидейоши молчит. Он тихим голосом здоровается, долго баюкает в руках горячую кружку, будто не замечая температуры (Тоука даже начинает думать, что концы его обкушенных пальцев действительно ничего не чувствуют), слегка улыбается (Тоука замечает, как двигаются под маской его губы, замечает, как чуть-чуть загораются глаза), видя радостного Юкио, который тянет к нему свои маленькие ручки и что-то говорит на своём детском языке.

Тоука заводит разговор ни о чём, потому что Хиде явно не собирается говорить что-то первым, и, усыплённый её нежным голосом и монотонными, односложными ответами Хиде, Юкио засыпает у неё на руках. Тоука извиняется, встаёт с диванчика, чтобы унести его в кровать, и Хиде только кивает, как болванчик, словно бы говоря "всё хорошо".

Она возвращается к непривычной тишине. Чашка (всё так же, полная почти до краёв) стоит на низком журнальном столике, а Хиде прячет голову между коленей, сцепив руки на затылке.

В первые мгновения Тоуке даже кажется, что ему плохо (что, с другой стороны, кажется абсурдным – ему сейчас едва ли за тридцать, и он переживал события и похлеще), и она судорожно пытается вспомнить, где у них дома лежит аптечка.

Хиде, слыша шорох её шагов, поднимает голову, и она – ей даже приходится отступить шаг назад, – видит, что он плачет. Тихо, даже не шмыгая носом. Он слегка приопускает маску и так же безмолвно вытирает дорожки от слёз со щёк.

Тоука, надо признаться, вообще редко видела за свою жизнь, когда мужчины плакали (Кен не в счёт, он скорее исключение), но тем более она ни разу не видела, чтобы плачущие мужчины выглядели так… жалко. _Разбито. Обречённо._ Всё это сейчас было во сто крат хуже, если учесть, что плакал Хиде – человек, который, судя по всему, вообще не знал других выражений лица, кроме улыбки. Тоука сама ощутила, как резко у неё защипало в глазах.

– Хиде, что случилось? – спрашивает она шёпотом, будто боясь спугнуть, сама не заметив, когда успела обойти полкомнаты и сесть перед ним на коленях, положив руки на плечи.

Он только отводит глаза, и его плечи вздрагивают (Тоука ощущает это ладонями, пальцами; всё это настолько жутко, неправильно).

– Обещаешь, что не будешь злиться?

Тоука только молча смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Она – злиться? На него? Он за всю жизнь, наверное, не сделал ничего, за что она могла бы на него разозлиться.

– Обещаю, – говорит она самым спокойным и нежным голосом, на который только способна, говорит как со своим ребёнком – даже если представить, что у неё по-прежнему такой же дурной характер, какой был в юности, она сейчас сама ощущает, что не может на него надавить. Не может – и, пожалуй, не имеет права.

– Мне кажется… кажется, я люблю его, – он впервые шмыгает носом, отворачивает от неё голову и крепко зажмуривает глаза: Тоуке кажется, будто он готовится к удару.

Все заготовленные вопросы и ответы сразу же растворяются у неё в голове. Он плачет, потому что боится осуждения? Ну, это непривычно, конечно, наверное, неожиданно – но всё же лучше, чем ничего, Тоука уже начала бояться, что он покончит как… как… она даже не может подобрать примеров. Он спрашивает у неё любовного совета? У женщины, которая вышла замуж скорее потому, что ничего другого в её предположительный остаток жизни не оставалось? И кто вообще этот _"он"_ , в которого Хиде влюблён? Тоука его знает? А Кен? Наверное, он был бы рад, хотя и удивлён. Раз Хиде так долго скрывал свою любовь от своего лучшего друга…

Тоука молчит. У неё в голове вертится только одна мысль, которая поставила бы на места всё происходящее. Но Тоука не хочет её думать.

– Я… я, наверное, плохой человек, – вдруг говорит Хиде и трёт глаза одним из целых пальцев.

– Ну почему… нет ничего такого в том, чтобы любить… ты же не можешь приказать себе не чувствовать, – Тоука и сама понимает, насколько слабо и неубедительно звучат её слова, но говорит их скорее на автомате, не задумываясь о смысле. Им обоим сейчас не до того, чтобы думать.

– Я ревную его к тебе! – вскрикивает он, резко разгибаясь и с громким "бум!" стукаясь о спинку дивана шеей, и они долго глядят друг на друга немигающими, встревоженными взглядами.

Да, возможно, с его стороны это был перегиб. Но с стороны её… Тоука может понять. Да, нельзя же просто запретить себе чувствовать. Она знает это по себе. Знает, сколько боли может причинить эта тоска.

Тоука опускает глаза, долго изучает пол, водит пальцами по гладкой поверхности дивана, подбирая слова. Хиде всё ещё плачет, сидя на диванчике над ней – так же тихо, почти не двигаясь, опираясь о диван теперь уже всем телом и запрокинув набок голову, как брошенная тряпичная кукла, и она краем глаза замечает, какими крупным каплями стекают у него по лицу слёзы. Это выглядит даже в какой-то степени комично. Она коротко поднимает глаза и видит, как отсырела сверху от влаги его маска. Даже если бы он захотел, сейчас он не сможет от кого-либо скрыть, что плакал.

– Сними её, – невпопад тянет руку к его лицу Тоука, и Хиде рефлекторно отдёргивается, после этого виновато отводя глаза. А после медленно, дрожащими руками, снимает маску и кладёт её рядом, сложенную вдвое.

Тоука долго глядит на его измождённое, странно бледное лицо (даже вроде бы его постоянный загар не может этого скрыть), его длинный шрам по всей левой щеке – от рассечённой надвое сизым рубцом губы до самого уха. Двенадцать операций, много использованного регенеративного агента, вставленная в горло металлическая пластина. И всё для чего? Из-за чего? Она слышала, что Хиде написал какую-то официальную бумагу, которая запрещает удалять ему этот шрам на лице в ходе любых операций. Она не знает, правда ли это, но, кажется, сейчас начинает понимать, _почему._

Возможно, она даже может понять, как именно он заработал все эти шрамы. Ведь, знаете, достаточно сложно лишиться четверти лица, не приближая это самое лицо к голодному гулю.

– Ты с ним когда-нибудь целовался? – спрашивает она из неожиданного интереса самый бестактный вопрос, на который сейчас способна. Браво.

Хиде непроизвольно гладит свой шрам и опускает глаза. У Тоуки в груди от этого вида что-то ноет.

– Понятно, – отвечает она сама зачем-то, и Хиде бросает ей испуганный, почти панический взгляд.

– У него есть семья, и дети, и… и _ты_ , – его голос ломается, звучит высоко и тонко, и он сипяще вдыхает, как будто у него в горле не пластина, а всё ещё зияющая дыра, – и я… я не хочу мешать. Я понимаю, это ужасно, и…

– Нет, нет, всё в порядке, – перебивает его Тоука, кладя свои тёплые руки на его, холодные и всё ещё подрагивающие. Она ощущает, как скользят под её пальцами вспотевшие ладони и неровные, через один целые пальцы. – Всё хорошо.

Она понимает, что все эти _"всё хорошо"_ – не больше, чем пластырь, наклеенный на рваную рану, но Хиде перестаёт так сильно трястись и даже не поджимает так свои белеющие губы.

– Просто это так больно – когда ты… – у него на глазах опять набухают огромные, прозрачные слёзы, и Тоука медленно и осторожно убирает их сгибом пальца, на что Хиде удивлённо моргает и провожает её удаляющуюся руку взглядом.

– Больно, когда ты не можешь быть частью его жизни?

Хиде жмурится, будто пытается силой прекратить свой плач, и коротко, болезненно кивает.

– Я… просто не могу держать это в себе. Я так устал. Это… настолько неправильно… Смотреть на него и ревновать к собственной семье. Я же ему никто – просто… просто друг… – заканчивает он с вопросительной, неверящей интонацией, и Тоука не может сама себе объяснить, но чувствует, что разговор заходит в какое-то не то русло.

– Знаешь, он ведь не покинет тебя, даже если не любит тебя… так… как ты хочешь, – Тоука окидывает комнату нервным взглядом. Она сидит рядом, положив свою ладонь на ладонь Хиде – уже спокойно лежащую и даже теплеющую. В груди у неё всё равно что-то тянет и ноет. – Ты… его самый близкий человек. Ближе, чем кто-либо другой. Ближе… ближе, чем я.

Ей больно, очень больно это признавать – то, что его чувства могут быть старше её на тот момент, когда она с Канеки вообще познакомилась. Что они в несколько раз старше Ичики. Что, возможно, даже старше Хинами (что, если подумать, не может быть правдой, учитывая, какая между ней и Кеном мизерная разница в возрасте). Что _Хиде_ – Хиде был его единственной опорой многие годы – годы, о которых она совсем ничего не знает. Больно признавать, что она завидует той тайной связи, которая у них есть. Что, возможно, сама втайне ревнует Кена к Хиде. Не в романтическом плане, конечно – но, теперь…

– Это… это всё же не то, – он хмурится, как будто противоречит сам себе. – Я не могу скрывать… все эти чувства, но если… если ответа не будет… Знаешь, я думаю уехать из Токио. Возможно, навсегда.

– Как ты думаешь, человек может любить двух людей одновременно? – спрашивает она неожиданно, почти невпопад, но цели отвлечь его от упаднических мыслей это служит хорошо.

– Как отца и мать? – он будто смеётся над этой идеей, ёрнически скалясь одним уголком губ и стирая рукой влагу с ресниц.

– Как… ты понимаешь, о чём я! – Тоука взрывается: ей уже порядком поднадоел этот фарс, надоело притворяться, что только один он тут бедный и страдающий, и Хиде – Хиде не даёт ей даже разозлиться, со смешком говоря что-то вроде: "А я всегда думал, что он по девочкам…"

Тоука думает – думает серьёзно и основательно, что ответить, потому что это уже не разговор-утешение, а спор, дело чести, если хотите.

– А я… я тоже всегда думала, что ты по девочкам, – неожиданно для себя самой откликается она, и они оба некоторое время сидят, неловко скользя глазами друг другу по носам, по бровям, по скулам – не решаясь посмотреть в глаза. Они пересекаются взглядами – скорее случайно – и Хиде набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы что-то сказать, но Тоука перебивает его, продолжая:

– И знаешь, если бы не сегодня, я бы никогда у тебя не спросила. И у Кена бы тем более. А он – сам знаешь, какой он балбес в таких вопросах. Никогда не пойдёт навстречу первым, – на этих словах в глубине глаз у Хиде что-то ощутимо загорается, – и если его не тыкнуть носом в то, что ты его любишь, – она против воли выпускает безрадостный, короткий смешок, – он же даже не пошевелится. Даже если и сохнет по тебе. Он, знаешь, такой. Скрытный. К тому же, после Дракона… – он хочет перебить, чтобы спросить, что именно такого было после Дракона, на что Тоука отрезает: – особенно.

– Особенно скрытный?

Тоука делает неопределённый жест рукой.

– Он… странный. И теперь, кажется, тем более не будет ни в чём человеку признаваться.

– Я…

– Вам нужно поговорить.

– Что?.. Нет! – он отодвигается от неё на другой конец дивана, как обожжённый, и Тоуку накрывает дикое желание его укусить, дать затрещину – или, может быть, по его шрамованному лицу – что угодно, лишь бы выбить из него эту дурь.

– Я с ним поговорю. И ты с ним поговоришь. Видеть твоё тупое лицо я больше не хочу, – и Хиде уже было открывает рот, чтобы возразить, что, если они будут говорить, скорее всего, его тупое лицо она увидит ещё хотя бы раз, но Тоука закрывает ему рукой рот. Он молча дышит, сипло и горячо, и она убирает руку, потому что – смешно, наверное, – ей становится щекотно.

Из комнаты, где до того посапывал Юкио, слышится слабый шелест и шевеление. Тоука вздыхает, опуская плечи:

– Сиди здесь, – и выходит из комнаты.

Когда Тоука приходит обратно с Юкио на руках, задумчиво дёргающим её за волосы, Хиде, к счастью, всё ещё сидит на месте. Она сгружает сына на диван, где он тут же пытается залезть к Нагачике на колени, а потом отвлекается на маску и вазюкает её по светлой ткани, будто поезд, а сама уходит на кухню и уже оттуда громко спрашивает, что именно он будет. Хиде молчит, заворожённо смотря, как Юкио растягивает нарисованного на маске кота в разные стороны. Тоука так же громко вздыхает и бряцает оттуда чашками. Слышно, как она ставит чайник и напевает что-то себе под нос. Юкио уже бросил маску и теперь деловито ползает по Хиде, изучая его одежду (за последние две минуты он успел найти и дёрнуть уже где-то за три пуговицы и, по ощущениям, целых двадцать ремешков, хоть Хиде и знает, что стольких у него в принципе быть не может) и лицо. После этого он успевает (с крайне невинным и любопытным видом) ткнуть Хиде несколько раз в нос, стоя в свой полный небольшой рост на его коленях (тот всё же пытался уклониться и отворачивался, но сделать это, придерживая руками ребёнка, всё же не так просто), ещё несколько раз в глаз, да и к тому же вырвать (с тем же ангельским видом) несколько волосков из бровей (остаётся только поражаться хватке его маленьких пальцев). Заканчивается это всё тем, что Юкио тянется трогать его за левое ухо, и Хидейоши приходится обнять его очень крепко (и, видимо, щекотно, потому что малыш начинает хихикать и извиваться). За этим их застаёт Тоука, выглянувшая из кухни с тарелкой и чашкой.

– А ты… не боишься оставлять его со мной? – спрашивает Хиде, пытаясь одновременно удерживать уже стремящегося к полу Юкио и не давать тому тянуть его за уши, на что Тоука только демонстративно ставит тарелку (в ней что-то вроде пюре, судя по запаху, яблочного) и чашку (с чаем, настолько тёмным, что не видно дна, и судя по пару, очень горячим) на столик и хихикает, прикрывая рот рукой.

– Ну, начнём с того, что с Ичикой ты уже сидел, – она уходит обратно на кухню и быстро возвращается с детской чашкой, внутри которой плещется что-то белое. – И как показывает практика, с ней всё было хорошо. А ещё, как показывает практика, – она устало улыбается, будто это какая-то ужасно неловкая, но забавная история, – на нём всё заживает как на собаке. Это не оправдание, конечно, – она аккуратно снимает сына с Хиде, что тот начинает возмущаться (в его тираде проскакивают звуки и обрывки слов, которые звучат довольно правдоподобно), и садит его к себе на колени, сама садясь рядом, – не оправдание, чтобы его ронять, но я тебе доверяю.

Она смотрит ему в глаза своими – светлыми, честными, нежными – глазами, и Хиде, наверное, потрясён именно этим больше, чем чем-либо ещё за сегодняшний день.

Он чувствует себя очень странно: он только что признался женщине в том, что влюблён в её мужа и ревнует его к его семье, а она… просто… в следующий же момент доверяет ему её ребёнка?

– А почему… – начинает он и останавливается, совершенно не зная, что сказать, и Тоука отвлекается от кормления Юкио (он очень неловко держит ложку в левой руке и больше бьёт ей по тарелке, смотря, как разлетаются брызги, чем всерьёз ест) и поднимает к нему голову с вопросительным "М?".

– Почему ты всё это делаешь? – он наблюдает за Юкио, который как раз в этот момент решает повернуться к нему и долго смотрит на него своими серыми глазами с ложкой во рту, а потом, упустив свой момент просветления, отворачивается обратно и выписывает в тарелке спирали.

Он, кажется, должен что-то чувствовать по этому поводу – в конце концов, Юкио почти точная копия Кена, начиная от цвета глаз и волос и заканчивая характером, хоть он ещё и не виден во всей красе, – должен чувствовать хоть что-то: ревность, обиду, может быть, даже злость, – но всё, что он может ощутить… Только необычайное душевное спокойствие. Как будто здесь, на диване, в его, Кена, доме, законное место Хиде. Как будто это совершенно нормально – приглядывать за детьми любимого человека, пусть у него семья и не с тобой, и обсуждать с его семьёй… такие личные вещи. Как будто это не странно – что Тоука… просто предлагает им поговорить, хотя Хиде, по всем правилам, ей скорее соперник, нежели союзник. Она так уверена, что он не уйдёт из семьи? Честное слово, Хиде и сам в этом уверен. Уверена, что их отношения не испортятся? Ну, даже если Кен (в каком-то совершенно фантастическом случае) всерьёз ответит на его чувства, он будет вести себя с Тоукой так вежливо и деликатно, как только может. И то, что она говорила про "любить двух людей одновременно"… Это звучит как нечто совершенно невероятное, и Хиде со злостью на себя понимает, что на самом деле не хочет этого. Всё, чего он сейчас хочет, – оставить Кена себе, одному, безраздельно. Он так истосковался по тем временам, когда он действительно принадлежал лишь ему, просто потому, что больше у него никого не было – пусть даже и просто как друг, а не как нечто… ещё. От этих мыслей ему становится ещё хуже, и, даже осознавая, что накручивает себя, Хиде больше не может остановиться, и, только когда Тоука проводит по его щеке свободной рукой, понимает, что снова плачет.

– Пей давай, – она больно тычет ему локтем в плечо и подаёт той же свободной рукой, неловко изгибаясь, чашку. Это волнистая зелёная керамика, что-то из классического чайного набора, и Хиде осознаёт, что, скорее всего, её и купили-то специально для него – маловероятно, чтобы кто-то в действительности стал бы пить из такой кофе, а Ичика и Юкио слишком малы, чтобы по-настоящему ценить старые традиции, – и от этого откровения в груди нисколько не становится легче. Тяжелее, скорее, потому что он всё ещё "плохой человек", всё ещё тот, кто втайне хотел бы, наверное, разлучить своего любимого человека с его близкими – возможно, воспользовавшись доверием с их стороны. Это звучит по-сталкерски, наверное, как-то совсем нездорово – но так же, пожалуй, выглядят и все его жертвы, на которые он шёл все эти годы. Учёба в университете и его спокойная жизнь, потом – очень надолго – жизнь в принципе, а теперь он обрекает себя на принудительное одиночество только для того, чтобы мог по-прежнему наблюдать за объектом своей любви издалека. Или… не обрекает.

– Я положила туда кучу сахара, – добавляет она уже в тот момент, когда Хиде медленно и неловко подносит горячую чашку к губам, – а ещё я не знаю, сколько людям нужно заварки. Но это всё равно лучше, чем кофе.

Чай действительно исключительно крепкий – горький настолько, что от него вяжет во рту. Не сильно размешанный сахар вовсе не спасает положение, но Хиде почему-то всё равно очень приятно. Эта грубая забота напоминает ему ту цундере-Тоуку, к разговору с которой он готовился. И, если честно, ожидал, что его будут бить. Ведь, в конце концов, это та же Тоука, которая в прошлый раз обещала оторвать ему уши, если он продолжит шутить _"такие ужасные шутки"_ (Хиде уже и сам забыл, какие).

– А почему я так делаю… – отвечает она на тот вопрос внезапно, смотря куда-то в пол, – это было бы честно.

Она подаёт Юкио в маленькие ручки его чашку с молоком, и он деловито хлюпает, оглядываясь по сторонам и болтая ногами на маминых коленях. Он очень приятный ребёнок. Тихий (по крайней мере, относительно своей сестры), очень вежливый, несмотря на то, что совсем маленький – Хидейоши думает, что Кен в раннем детстве был таким же. Но Юкио не такой же. Он не забитый, не напуганный, не одинокий. И вряд ли когда-нибудь будет.

– Ты хороший человек, – продолжает Тоука, прижимая сына к себе, и он отрывается от чашки, чтобы радостно начать повторять "ма", "ма" и что-то, похожее на "сюда". Потом он показывает пальцем, неловко согнутым, на Хиде, и тот рефлекторно ёжится, вжимаясь дальше в спинку дивана.

– Что, хочешь к Хиде на ручки? – Юкио машет почти пустой чашкой, восклицая "Де! Де!", и Тоука мягко разжимает его пальцы и ставит её на стол. Каким-то слегка виноватым взглядом глядит на него. – Подержишь?

– А… Да, – это… даже смешно, наверное. Но когда Юкио усаживается к нему на колени и начинает лезть на плечи, Хиде думает, что, в сущности, неплохо было бы и быть _вместе_. Не _вместо_ них. Может, Тоука планировала это с самого начала. Но, – он смотрит на неё краем глаза, придерживая мальчика за спину, когда тот уже начинает опираться ему на голову и пребольно дёргать при этом за волосы, любопытно улюлюкая, – Тоука вряд ли настолько… хитрая, что ли. Она всю свою жизнь была прямой, как… он даже не может сравнить. Может, людей так сильно меняет родительство?

– В общем, это было бы честно, – она разглаживает складки на своей юбке, и Хиде только тогда понимает, что, похоже, она даже не переодевалась с того момента, как пришла домой. – И я представляю, что это такое – когда тебе приходится молчать. Тем более, как думаешь, получила бы я что-нибудь из того, что у меня есть сейчас, если бы молчала?

Это звучит как колкий упрёк, едкий кивок в его сторону, и Хиде, честное слово, от этого становится легче. Яснее, что ли. Ехидная Тоука ему гораздо понятнее, чем тихая и… нежная.

– Ну и тем более, я не хочу больше видеть эту твою кислую рожу, – она в притворной злости щурит глаза и сильно тянет его за щёку – ту, что со шрамом, – пока её сын, уже переползая на спинку дивана, по-прежнему тянет его за волосы в другую сторону. – Как бы там ни было, вы разберётесь друг с другом, и дело с концом.

И Хиде от этого почему-то так спокойно, так весело, и он уже чувствует, как клокочет неуместный смех в груди. Как будто так и должно быть. Саркастичная жена, маленький любопытный ребёнок, сладко-горький чай, дочь-школьница, у которой проблемы с кандзи первого класса, несмотря на то, что она уже порывается читать папины книжки. И он снова плачет, и, кажется, одновременно с этим смеётся, но Тоука от этого улыбается, а не кривит губы в оскале.

– И вообще, я думаю, что у него, типа, большое сердце, – говорит она скучающим тоном, аккуратно снимая Юкио, уже перекидывающего ноги через спинку дивана и думающего с него так вот спрыгнуть, и осторожно ставя его на пол, где он некоторое время стоит, оперевшись одной рукой о диван, и только вертит головой, а потом неожиданно начинает бежать вперёд, очевидно не смотря перед собой, задевает ногой край стеклянного столика и с громким "шлёп!" падает на пол, с руками и ногами в разные стороны. Хиде уже дёргается в его сторону, пытаясь встать и помочь ему подняться, может, успокоить, но Юкио только медленно, шатаясь, встаёт, опирается уже двумя руками на диван и смотрит на него своими честными глазами и что-то (к его удивлению, совсем без слёз в голосе) говорит. Тоука смотрит на это из-под руки, стараясь сдержать хихиканье, и осаждает его ладонью на плече со словами вроде: "Да всё с ним нормально. Он так всех по нескольку раз на дню пугает. Аято особенно", – и вытирает с уголка глаз слёзы, после чего всё же начинает смеяться в полный голос, пока Юкио сначала пытается обежать всю комнату каким-то кривым маршрутом, а потом устаёт, падает где-то в углу и начинает играть с оставленной под столом машинкой, состоящей только из колёс и блока конструктора.

Хиде тщетно пытается собрать мозги в кучку, потому что не волноваться, наблюдая за таким крохой, которого отправили в свободное плавание, невозможно. Тоука тоже пристально следит за сыном, положив голову на сгиб руки, пока тот толкает машинку вперёд (озвучивая при этом) и потом, с ужасным тарахтением, как будто представляя себя танковой бригадой, ползёт за ней следом.

Они говорили про сердце. Да.

– Кими-сан же говорила, что у него… нет сердца? – спрашивает какой-то анатомически глупый вопрос Хиде и сам представляет, насколько, наверное, странно это звучит: человек, буквально живущий без сердца. А ещё без лёгких и с полыми костями, как у птиц. У которого вместо кожи во многих местах чешуя.

– Ну, это, – она раздражённо описывает какую-то окружность рукой, – метафора. Ты думаешь, что я бы назвала своего мужа бессердечным?

Хиде думает, что, конечно же, нет. Даже если у него и вправду нет такого органа, назвать Кена бессердечным можно только с очень нереалистичной натяжкой.

– И что с того тогда, что у него большое сердце? – он всё ещё пытается довести те её слова до логического конца, но за один раз ему это тоже не удаётся, потому что Юкио вытаскивает откуда-то ещё тоненькую книжку с яркой обложкой, опять долго пытается встать, а после подходит обратно к ним, держа книжку за корешок и скрежеща уголком по полу.

Он пытается поднять её одной рукой, но та, ожидаемо, под собственной тяжестью выскальзывает и падает на пол, и последующие несколько минут Юкио занят тем, что сосредоточенно её поднимает, пытаясь подцепить крошечными пальцами. В итоге он размахивает ей над головой и ходит туда-сюда, скандируя "никка! никка-а-а!".

– Хочешь книжку? – спрашивает у него Тоука, на что мальчик только кивает, поджимая губы в подобии улыбки.

– Почитаешь ему? – спрашивает она Нагачику, и тому в голову опять же не приходит даже мысли отказаться.

Последующие где-то полчаса они заняты тем, что Хиде читает Юкио книжку (но перед этим Тоука ненадолго уносит его куда-то и возвращается, пожалуй, слишком поспешно, в домашних шортах, но всё ещё в рабочей рубашке и жилетке, пока Юкио у неё на плече машет свободной от обнимания маминой шеи рукой и всё ещё скандирует призывы к книжке, Хиде и чему-то ещё). Сюжет напоминает ему одновременно историю про Момотаро и Маленького Принца, хоть ни то, ни другое он уже почти не помнит. Первые пару страниц Юкио сидит у него на коленях относительно спокойно, положив маленькие ручки на глянцевые страницы и молча рассматривая яркие картинки, но чем ближе история подходит к середине, тем нетерпеливее он становится и постоянно порывается перевернуть страницы самостоятельно, не дожидаясь, когда Хидейоши (честно старающийся читать специально для этого быстрее) дойдёт до конца. Тоука глядит на это всё смешливо и выжидающе, как будто что-то должно произойти, и в конце концов Юкио не слушает Хиде вовсе и переворачивает страницы сам – сначала по одной, а потом по скольку придётся, за раз пролистывая почти до задней обложки и выглядя донельзя огорчённым, как будто не увидел чего-то, что хотел. Он (Хиде не очень хорошо заметно это из-за копны чёрных волос) поджимает губы и хмурится, будто готовится заплакать. На это Тоука очень мягко подныривает под руки Хиде и листает страницы в обратную сторону, пока не останавливается на том развороте, где нарисован большой мультяшный медведь. Юкио оживляется и поднимает книжку над собой, ёрзая, чтобы можно было развернуться и показать содержимое Хиде, тычет пальцем в картинку и тянет "ве-е-едь!"

– Ему нравятся медведи, – объясняет Тоука с улыбкой. – Покажи Хиде свою любимую картинку.

Юкио сосредоточенно хмурит брови и листает, проскальзывая пальцами по страницам, сначала в одну, а потом в другую сторону, пока не находит разворот с хороводом маленьких медвежат на лугу.

– Во-о! – он суёт ему в лицо распахнутую книгу, и Хиде вспоминает, что в последние пару дней Кен действительно спрашивал, знает ли он, где можно купить каких-то особенных плюшевых мишек.

После этого разговор переключается в какое-то совершенно неожиданное русло, потому что сначала Юкио сползает с дивана на пол и тянет мать за руку в сторону комнаты, а потом они все вместе туда идут, чтобы Юкио мог, важно расхаживая с книжкой (и несколько раз, опять же, с ней шлёпнувшись на пол), показывать Хиде свою небольшую коллекцию игрушек. Тоука шёпотом, на ушко, предлагает ему капучино со сливками и печенье взамен на то, что он посидит с Юкио ещё немножко, чтобы его окончательно утомить, потому что время близится к вечеру, и ему нужно будет скоро ложиться спать.

Всё оставшееся время до того, как Юкио действительно начинает выглядеть уставшим, они с Хиде вдвоём вкладывают разноцветные пластиковые штуковины в окошки соответствующей формы. Юкио долго думает над тем, чтобы вложить круглую в дырку в форме звёздочки, и пытается просунуть её туда боком. Потом они выкладывают в ряд его разноцветные кубики (Юкио добавляет в набор учебники сестры, стаскивая их со стола и укладывая в конец ряда на пол) и строят из них башни.

Тоука приходит в комнату с двумя чашками и целой тарелкой печенья, зажатой между занятыми ладонями. Юкио сразу же отвлекается и требует свою долю, и Тоука отдаёт ему маленькую светлую печеньку, лежащую с краю – единственную без начинки посреди целой тарелки с шоколадной крошкой.

Хиде уже даже хочет спросить, почему вообще у них так много сладостей, если ни Кен, ни она не могут их съесть, но Тоука на опережение жалуется ему на то, как Кен разбаловал Ичику, и она ест до невозможности много сладкого – и много ест, судя по всему, в принципе. И жалуется на то, что её за последний год слишком часто пришлось водить к зубному.

Юкио посапывает у матери на сгибе локтя, сидя на полу, и Тоука осторожно откладывает недоеденный кусочек печенья на край тарелки и уносит сына в кроватку.

– Он ещё проснётся, – она оглядывается и долго стоит так, смотря на то, как Юкио шевелится во сне. – Из-за моей работы у него весь режим сбит.

– Из-за работы? – Хиде встаёт с пола, чтобы в неловкости сесть на него снова, потому что, честно говоря, тут одни только детские стулья и кровати, и на них он садиться не собирается.

– В Золотую неделю приходится присматривать за кофейнями, – Тоука вздыхает и убирает выбившуюся из пучка прядь волос со лба. – Слишком много посетителей. Не говоря уже о том, что нужно присматривать за Кеном. Много кто ему признаётся в любви в это время, нужно его из этого вытаскивать.

Хиде нервно хихикает, и Тоука оборачивается к нему.

– Так на чём мы остановились?

Хидейоши поглядывает на время на телефоне – сейчас уже почти восемь, а значит, если он не хочет с одним человеком пересечься, ему очень скоро нужно будет уходить.

– На том, что… у него… метафорически большое сердце? – он всё ещё думает над словами _"много кто признаётся"_ , потому что из-за них у него в груди что-то жжёт и колет без особых на то причин.

Тоука ещё раз тяжело вздыхает и отпивает кофе из своей чашки. Потом она уходит, шуршит чем-то в их с Кеном комнате, вроде как приглушённо матерится и возвращается обратно уже полностью в своей пижаме (свободной и розовой) и устало плюхается на кровать Ичики (прямо на цветастую простыню с мультяшными кроликами с цветами). Потом откидывается назад и падает прямо на спину с раскинутыми в сторону руками. Хиде, только что тянувшийся к чашке, отдёргивает руку.

– Ты чего не ешь? – слышится голос Тоуки откуда-то с той стороны.

Хиде медленно и осторожно берёт с тарелки печенье и молча его грызёт. Один из плюсов наполовину протезированных дёсен – не боишься сломать себе зуб. Или пить что-то холодное. Или горячее.

– В общем, я думаю… – она медленно садится, прикладывая руку ко лбу, – думаю, что у него достаточно большое сердце для нас двоих.

Это по-прежнему звучит нереалистично и слишком идеалистически, но Хиде сейчас совсем не в том состоянии, чтобы думать и сомневаться. Он устал. Он устал думать, хочет делить свою любовь с кем-то или нет. Хочет быть гостем в доме или хозяином. Хочет ли вообще заниматься с чужими – уже почти своими – детьми или нет. Он слишком устал.

(А ещё индикатор на телефоне мигает, предупреждая о непрочитанном сообщении.)

– В общем, я поговорю с ним вечером, – бормочет она почти неслышно, опять лёжа на спине у положив руки на лицо. – Зайди завтра когда-нибудь днём?

– Днём? – он снова проверяет время, и на экране высвечивается сообщение от Кена, поэтому он поспешно блокирует телефон обратно, даже не успев посмотреть на то, за чем пришёл, и краснеет. – Я… я пойду, наверное.

Тоука смотрит на него так, будто что-то знает, и только устало кивает.

– Я закрою дверь.

Уже на пороге она добавляет:

– Если твой поезд уже не ходит, может, дать тебе денег на такси? В конце концов, это я… заставила тебя… задержаться.

Хиде улыбается ей уже в дверях (что неожиданно для него самого, вполне искренне), и только когда ночной ветер обдувает ему чувствительное лицо, понимает, что забыл маску внутри, и делает шаг обратно. Тоука ойкает, уходит куда-то в полумрак дома и быстро возвращается, протягивая ему маску и зябко ёжась.

– А кстати, где Ичика? Она разве не должна была… вернуться из школы? – только потом он вспоминает, что сейчас, в общем-то, Золотая неделя, и школы сейчас не работают, и поэтому отсутствие Ичики дома, наверное, даже более странно.

– Она с Хинами. Решила, – она вздыхает и поджимает губы, как будто готовится сказать какую-то глупость, – решила "пожить самостоятельно". Вчера она весь вечер сидела с Йомо. Ходили на рыбалку, пообедали в каком-то кафе, всё такое. Сегодня она учит Хинами готовить. И, вроде бы, развела её на поход в магазин видеоигр.

Это… настолько неожиданно интересно, что Хиде на мгновение забывает о том, что обещал сам себе поспешить, и уже было думает спросить что-то, но Тоука решительно выталкивает его наружу (он не готов к такому, и поэтому чуть не падает на дворовую дорожку спиной вперёд) и бросает ему что-то типа "Приходи завтра!" перед тем, как с силой запахнуть дверь – так, что дребезжат в окнах на первом этаже стёкла.


	2. Часть 1-2

Хиде устало захлопывает дверь в свою берлогу (тёмную, захламлённую и почти необжитую, потому что за последние годы он ночевал здесь всего пару месяцев) и опирается спиной о дверь. Он почти не ел целый день, и это служит ему хорошим оправданием для того, чтобы зайти в ближайшую открытую раменную вниз по улице и посидеть там ещё час, игнорируя все входящие звонки и сообщения (хотя и оказывается, что ему за всё это время никто больше не звонит и не пишет).

Но сейчас он дома (хоть это и сложно в действительности назвать "домом", если по правде), и у него больше нет оправданий, чтобы убегать. Он и так не сможет заснуть от всей этой бури эмоций, которую сам же в себе возбудил. Не сможет уснуть, обдумывая сегодняшний (и, похоже что, завтрашний тем более) день. Не сможет – вспоминая, как спокойно Тоука отнеслась и к нему, и к его словам. Как она… поверила в него? В… _них?_

Сообщение от Кена короткое и единственное, сильно отличающееся от его обычно вежливого стиля: _"У тебя есть какое-то дело с Тоукой?"_ – и Хиде совершенно не хочет думать ни над остроумным, ни над шутливым ответом, поэтому просто пишет "Секрет. Возможно, узнаешь завтра." – и проходит в спальню, падая на незаправленную кровать лицом вниз, вынимая из кармана телефон и закидывая его куда-то в угол.

Шторы в спальне незадёрнуты, и он долго глядит на то, как переливаются ночные огни за окном, пока не начинает болеть шея, – и думает: думает о том, как, наверное, тепло сейчас в его доме. Как радостно приходить ему к жене, и к детям, и к новому дню, в котором по определению произойдёт что-то интересное. Как здорово было бы сидеть вместе с ним на кухне и пить – да хотя бы кофе, на что только не пойдёшь – просто чтобы быть рядом, чтобы видеть его улыбку, его сияющие добрые глаза. Чтобы – насколько Хиде известно, бывает и такое – подавать ему сменную одежду, когда он приходит за полночь с операций по уничтожению гулей-маньяков и Драконьих сирот, весь в крови и грязи. Чтобы обрабатывать его раны. Чтобы утешать его, если вдруг, в одну из редких ночей, ему всё же приснится кошмар. Хиде считает, что он готов. Что он готов ко всему. Кроме, возможно, одного.

Отрицательного ответа.

И Хиде снова плачет, обняв чересчур мягкую подушку.

***

Тоука говорит с ним вечером. Юкио спит уже окончательно, после маминого молока и отцовских колыбельных, и Тоука получает от Хинами фото, на котором они с Ичикой (несмотря на поздний час) бодрствуют и корчат рожи. И… это что, тени? Полосы от помады у Ичики на щеках?

Аято (если судить по грамматическим ошибкам) отбирает у Хинами телефон и объясняет, что они играли в ниндзя. Что ж. Успокаивает.

Кен лежит на другой стороне кровати, лицом к комнате с Юкио, и читает лежащую у него на сгибе локтя книгу. Тоука долго, слишком долго собирается с духом, притворяясь, что переписывается с Хинами (что она и делала примерно первые пять минут), и всё, чем она сейчас занимается, – листает старые фотографии, сделанные ещё прошлым летом. Тогда Юкио был ещё совсем маленьким, и Тоука носила его в рюкзаке-кенгуру на груди. Они все вместе отправились куда-то в другую префектуру, ближе к морю, потому что Кену настоятельно рекомендовали отдохнуть, а ей – подышать свежим воздухом, а не "дымом большого города". Тогда с Хиде они пересеклись скорее случайно – он то ли находился в ближайшем городе со своей проповеднической миссией, то ли менял аэропорты – буквально на пару часов. На одной из фотографий он сам несёт Юкио в рюкзаке (и тот, судя по всему, даже не плачет, как он делал тогда при любом расставании с мамой), а на другой они с Ичикой вместе едят какие-то леденцы в форме светло-голубых морских звёзд. Тогда ему ещё не провели финальный этап операций, и его шрамы, ярко-розовые, выделяются на его загорелой коже даже больше, чем обычно. Не говоря уже о том, что вместо короткого рубца на губе у него на лице красуется, от носа примерно до середины щеки, зияющая щель. Впрочем, судя по радостным лицам её детей, никто из них не против.

Она доходит ещё до одной картинки – где Хиде, щурясь от солнца, улыбается, пока Кен окатывает его водой, стоя по колено в море, – и неожиданно решается:

– Кен!

– М? – тот только поворачивается к ней, устало потирая глаза, и пытается не зевнуть (Тоука всё ещё удивляется тому, как у него сохранились какие-то дыхательные рефлексы, если у него и правда нет лёгких), и Тоука тушуется, выдавая в итоге совсем не то, что конкретно хотела спросить:

– Как бы ты отреагировал, если бы какой-нибудь парень признался тебе в любви?

Кен откладывает книгу в сторону, на тумбочку, и поворачивается на спину, издавая какие-то мычащие размышлительные звуки, будто действительно всерьёз думает над этим.

– А почему ты спрашиваешь? – наконец отвечает он, и это… совсем ничего не даёт. Его искренне удивлённый тон не выдаёт никаких эмоций, никакого отношения к вопросу – и Тоука даже не может сказать, готов ли он к следующему.

Тоука всё ещё лежит к нему спиной, сжимая в руках телефон, и не решается повернуться. Чувствует, как Кен водит по позвоночнику тонкими разгорячёнными пальцами, как будто читает по ней некий рассказ для слепых. Забавно, возможно, – Кими прогнозировала ему быстрое снижение зрения в последующие годы из-за старых травм.

– А как бы ты… – бормочет она еле слышно и только вжимается лицом в подушку, будто стремится заглушить звук, – как бы ты отреагировал, если бы Хиде признался тебе в любви?

Он не отдёргивает руку, не мажет резким движением по коже – он всё так же продолжает пальцами чертить медленную, аккуратную линию вдоль её спины – и Тоуке даже кажется, что он не расслышал её вовсе. Она засовывает телефон под подушку и тоже поворачивается на спину – так, что его рука теперь лежит у неё на щеке, хотя до этого он гладил ей волосы на затылке. Кен долго томно смотрит ей в глаза, так же медленно и почти меланхолично гладя по щеке, и в конце концов наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать её в лоб – теми же лихорадочно горячими губами, после чего тихо спрашивает:

– А он собирался признаваться?

Тоука слегка паникует – ответ на такой вопрос уж точно не входил в её планы, и она пытается придумать что-то максимально конспиративное, но уже видит, как понимающе улыбается Кен с той стороны постели, видя её мучения и метания.

– Как ты думаешь… – Кен отвечает очередным спокойным "М?" и на это, отчего она только сильнее волнуется и чувствует, как у неё начинает дрожать нижняя губа и вот-вот польются из глаз слёзы. – Как думаешь, человек может любить двух людей одновременно?

– Как отца и мать? – отвечает он искренне, совсем без тени ёрничества, но Тоука всё равно для профилактики шлёпает его по руке, потому что такой ответ ей успел надоесть ещё сегодня днём.

– Да нет! И вообще, ты понимаешь, о чём я говорю! – возмущённо восклицает она, по привычке приглушая свой голос, потому что Юкио спит достаточно чутко.

– А этот разговор не может подождать до завтра? – Кен показательно трёт глаза кулаком и проводит по чешуйчатому шраму под левым глазом ладонью.

– _Нет!_

– Охх… тогда я… я думаю… что это возможно. Довольна? Можем пойти спать? Очень спать хочется, – плачется он совсем как ребёнок, и Тоуке на миг даже становится его жалко. Но, с другой стороны, в этот миг она понимает, сколь многое стоит на кону.

– Ладно, тогда последний вопрос. И ложимся спать, – она садится на кровати, запутываясь ногами в простыне, и кладёт руки ему на округлые, бледные плечи (Кими-сан, кажется, говорила, что у него нарушена выработка меланина – или что-то в этом роде).

– Ладно, – соглашается Кен почти бездумно, если судить по его пустым, уставшим глазам.

– А ты сам… мог бы любить двух людей одновременно? Целовать их обоих, любя второго человека так же, как первого? Проводить с двумя сразу время?

– Я более чем уверен, что там было больше вопросов, чем один, – с закрытыми глазами отвечает Кен, завалившись плечом на спинку кровати, как будто не мыслит больше ни секунды без сна.

– Ответь хоть на какой-то, – шёпотом умоляет Тоука, и это, кажется, действует, потому что Кен медленно поднимает веки, и его глаза, кажется, с усилием фокусируются на ней, прежде чем он отводит взгляд куда-то в тёмный угол комнаты.

– Я… я думаю, мог бы. Ты ведь про Хиде говоришь?

Тоука только поджимает губы, и Кен улыбается с закрытыми глазами.

– Ты ведь любишь его?

Он медленно открывает глаза, скользит нечитаемым взглядом по её встревоженному лицу.

– Мне стоит спрашивать _"в каком именно смысле"?_

Тоука опускает глаза. Её это пугает.

– Нет, не стоит.

Кен так же гладит её по руке, уже лежащей на простынях, с закрытыми глазами и спящим, разгладившимся лицом. Как будто это вовсе не те вопросы, ответ на которые предопределяет всю будущую жизнь. Как будто тут не может быть какой-то неопределённости в принципе. Как будто всё заранее решено и очевидно.

– Я просто не хочу тебя потерять, – шепчет она бесцветно, шурша тканью под голыми ногами, и обнимает его, прижимаясь лбом к своду плеча и шеи.

– И не потеряешь, – говорит он (как же странно это звучит!), наклоняя к ней голову и целуя сверху в висок, зарываясь горячими пальцами в волосы, успокаивающе гладя её по спине, снимая напряжение между лопатками, болезненными от тяжёлых вздохов рёбрами.

– Поговори с ним завтра, – Тоука так же крепко сжимает свои руки у него на плечах, и Кен только прижимает её к себе в ответ. Она боится – боится, что что-то изменится. Но вместе с тем понимает, что она больше ни над чем не властна. Всё, что произойдёт завтра, будет зависеть только от него.

Они ещё долго сидят так обнявшись, в полумраке, разгоняемом прикроватными лампами, пока Юкио не начинает громко шевелиться во сне.

Кен просит её остаться здесь и не беспокоиться, осторожно укладывает в постель и закрывает одеялом и сам уходит туда, в темноту. Тоука слышит, как Кен что-то нежно шепчет сыну, и через некоторое время он появляется в дверном проёме, слегка качая ребёнка на руках.

– Ему что-то приснилось, – поясняет он и будто спрашивает совета, куда же ему деться сейчас. Юкио резко дёргается у него на руках, открывает глаза, раздражённые светом в комнате, и просится к маме на руки.

Тоука сидит с ним ещё с полчаса, пока он не засыпает и со светом, закутанная Кеном в одеяло. Тот тем временем уходит на кухню и приносит ей кофе без кофеина и пару кубиков коричневого сахара. Тоука шёпотом благодарит его и пьёт кофе, пока он аккуратно укладывает малыша рядом с собой. Она всё ещё не может понять, принимает ли он её слова всерьёз. Вроде бы ничего не изменилось. И должно ли? Она занимает себя этими мыслями ещё на долгое время, так, что Кен, глядя на её бессонное, измождённое лицо, предлагает почитать ей что-нибудь на ночь.

Тоука думает о том, как было бы хорошо сейчас взорваться и съязвить ему что-нибудь, но у неё почему-то совсем не выходит. Он смотрит на неё таким смиренным, таким искренним взглядом, таким… _любящим_ , что Тоука готова расплакаться. Но тогда он сделает что-то ещё такое, непонятное, и она, скорее всего, не заснёт вовсе, поэтому Тоука волевым решением выключает лампу со своей стороны и зарывается в одеяло, стараясь хотя бы со стороны выглядеть злой. Она даже специально отворачивается к нему спиной, несмотря на то, что хотела бы обнять сына, и слышит, как тот аккуратно перемещается по кровати и старается не издавать никаких звуков вовсе, даже свет выключая так, чтобы не было щелчка. И потом обнимает – и её, и сына, лежащего между ними, и Тоуке приходится развернуться обратно – по большей части только для того, чтобы тоже их обнять и долго смотреть в полумраке на их почти одинаковые, несмотря на возраст, лица.

Уже в начале следующих суток Тоука всё же приходит к какому-то решению и отсылает Хиде смс, приглашая его завтра (а если точнее, уже даже сегодня) всё же прийти.


	3. Часть 2-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хиде принимает ответственность за свои действия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как заметно, у автора в анамнезе была травма головы, вследствие которой он обильно и стабильно графоманит. Спасибо.
> 
> Поскольку мне уже прилетел вопрос про характер реакций Кена, спешу сказать, что он будет мельком (или не совсем мельком) рассматриваться в третьей части.

День для Хиде начался не здорово. Он, во-первых, извёл себя упадническими мыслями настолько, что заснул прямо так, лёжа в уличной одежде на животе на незаправленной кровати, и теперь у него адски болит шея (да ещё и, почему-то, глаза), а во-вторых, его телефон вырубился, и ему пришлось искать зарядку по всей квартире, найдя её и вытащив за провод из-за шкафа. Первое же, что он видит, когда телефон наконец полностью включается – сообщение со смутно знакомого номера (потом телефон перестаёт глючить и пишет, что это от Тоуки), и Хиде устаёт от этого заранее и просто кладёт, практически кидает его обратно на тумбочку около розетки. Хуже всего то, что в холодильнике у него из еды – только пара яиц, недопитый энергетик ииии… и, видимо, какие-то таблетки. Иногда он сам забывает, что нужно регулярно есть, и уж тем более забывает, что живёт в этом доме, а не в постоянных разъездах.

В конце концов он готовит себе какую-то безвкусную яичницу на чудом откопанной сковородке, заваривает лапшу, найденную в шкафу (если судить по запаху, она либо заветрилась, либо у неё в принципе вышел срок годности, но Хиде так искренне лень искать упаковку и убеждаться в этом) и запивает всё это энергетиком: вкус у него уникально кислый, и это бодрит куда больше, чем кофеин в составе, но в общем и целом его состояние ухудшается, потому что теперь у него болят не только по отдельности шея и глаза, а вся голова целиком. Это обстоятельство ему за последние месяцы стало куда более привычно, чем больная шея, так что он даже рад, что энергетик произвёл такой эффект.

Он ещё долго шатается по квартире, пытаясь найти, для начала, часы (чтобы не глядеть время на телефоне), распахивает шторы, поднимает с пола и раскладывает по ящикам, которые только сейчас приспособил под такое применение, носки и футболки. Потом решает переодеться (одежда, в которой он ходил целые сутки, неприятно чешет кожу), вытаскивает из тех же ящиков всё обратно на пол и долго перебирает. Внезапно ему в голову приходит мысль, что он может уже опаздывать на какое-то задание от TSC, потому что припоминает, что что-то такое Маруде недавно просил его сделать, но потом с облегчением вспоминает, что он вроде как отказался от всех предложений на ближайшие два месяца. На что именно он будет жить, он пока не решил, но слышал про какое-то перебирательство бумажек в офисе. Работа на то же TSC, конечно, но его, с одной стороны, не будут отправлять в другие префектуры и за границу, а с другой – насколько он может судить, он может сам попроситься перевестись в отделения, находящиеся подальше от… него. Вроде как слышал о паре баз за городом. Если что-то не выгорит, можно будет сбежать туда, хоть и придётся долго находиться в Токио, улаживая бюрократические вопросы.

…Если? Не выгорит? А он вообще собирается идти на какой-то риск?..

Хиде молча идёт в душ и сидит там, судя по ощущениям, целый час, пока его и без того небольшой лимит на горячую воду не исчерпывается, и резкий ледяной поток, льющийся на его сырую голову и скрюченное, сидящее на корточках тело, не заставляет его вздрогнуть и чуть не стукнуться виском о кафель на стене.

Тогда он решает, что будь что будет, и всё же берёт свой телефон, выйдя из ванной и только неловко потерев голову.

На часах уже десять, и вместо одного сообщения на экране высвечивается два, в дополнение к двум пропущенным вызовам, и Хиде теперь ещё и стыдно за свою трусость. Человек (хотя и гуль) старается, заботится о нём, хочет, вроде как, даже устроить его жизнь – возможно, во вред себе?.. – а он только и делает, что игнорирует её и пытается заранее сбежать от ответственности.

Первое сообщение, отправленное (он ещё раз проверяет, соответствует ли время на телефоне виду за окном, потому что начинает сомневаться) в… ноль тридцать?.. содержит в себе приглашение в гости (довольно корявое и с несколькими грамматическими ошибками, но, с другой стороны, тогда была ночь, да и Тоука не особенно сильна в своём родном языке), а второе…

"Мы тебя ждём [корявая пародия на каомодзи с его маски, из-за которой Хиде одновременно хмурится и хихикает]. Похоже, Ичика собралась сегодня печь пирог, поэтому они с Хинами и Аято зайдут с продуктами во второй половине дня. Как ты на это смотришь?" – и Хиде понимает, что он не может смотреть на это в принципе, потому что по какой-то причине перестаёт видеть, подносит руки к глазам и чувствует на них влагу. Да что ж с ним такое.

Потом он снова вспоминает про каомодзи и на миг паникует, потому что совсем не помнит, куда мог вчера деть свою маску. Он, к счастью, находит её в прихожей, упавшую на пол (или же им туда положенную) около его кроссовок.

Тоука звонит ему в третий раз (Хиде едва успевает ей ответить, потому что его телефон мало того что стоит на беззвучном, так и лежит на столе на кухне), и он неловко зажимает телефон между плечом и ухом, свободной рукой втаскивая себя в шорты. Нет, на улице прохладно, нужно что-то получше.

Интонация Тоуки очень резко становится радостной, и она, кажется, от неожиданности даже громко охает, отчего Хиде со своей раскалывающейся головой только недовольно щурится и задевает бедром край стола. Больно же.

– Привет! – очень тонко и как-то нервно-радостно восклицает она, и Хиде приходится прижаться лбом к холодильнику, чтобы не упасть от резкого усиления боли.

– Привет…

– Ты ведь придёшь сегодня? – продолжает она так же непринуждённо и весело, и с её стороны в трубке слышится какой-то шуршание и, кажется, детский голос. Она, судя по треску из динамика, быстро поворачивается и идёт куда-то, а потом вроде как откладывает телефон в сторону, потому что следующие слова звучат очень приглушённо, как будто издалека: похоже, она просит Юкио чего-то не делать. Но чего именно, ему отсюда не разобрать. Он решает тоже отложить телефон во время этой паузы и надеть-таки какие-нибудь штаны.

Вероятно, он переоценил свою скорость и недооценил её, поскольку, когда он возвращается обратно и берёт трубку в руки, первое же, что он слышит – то, как Тоука в волнении несколько раз подряд окликает его по имени.

– Да, я тут. Просто… отошёл.

– Ты ведь придёшь? – спрашивает она очень серьёзно, и тревога в её голосе будто перетекает из телефона ему прямо в мозг, потому что он буквально только что просыпается и понимает, на что же себя подписал.

– Я… – он даже думает над тем, а не отказаться ли от всего в последний момент, потому что с её стороны слышно одно лишь её дыхание, но резкий крик и шум, будто падает несколько предметов разом, заставляет его отвлечься: – Я приду.

– Ох, хорошо! Будем ждать! – в телефоне слышится ещё какое-то шевеление, – Юкио, пожалуйста, положи на место!.. Извини за это, просто я сегодня думала заняться с ним рисованием… похоже, Юкико нравится синяя гуашь… Остальные он почему-то не ест, – и он, кажется, слышит, как она просит сделать что-то Кена, и поспешно отвечает ей "Я пойду", на что она начинает говорить "Хорошо!", но он быстро отключается, не успев дослушать даже одного слова до конца.

Похоже, это будет тяжёлый день.

***

Желание поесть берёт своё, и, несмотря на то, что он действительно должен спешить, он проводит ещё какое-то безумное количество времени в ближайшей забегаловке, где ест карри с нааном и задумчиво копается в телефоне, поставленном на режим полёта. Пару раз он переспрашивает у владельца время, на что тот каждый раз с одинаковым раздражением называет часы, примерно совпадающие со временем на телефоне. Ну что ж.

Непосредственно приходит к ним Хиде уже после полудня, в начале часа, и почему-то от этого начинает жутко беспокоиться: если Ичика с остальными придёт во второй половине дня – то это где-то примерно сейчас? Их, скорее всего, прервут.

Открывает дверь Тоука – в домашней одежде, вся растрёпанная и с расписанным, видимо, зелёной и синей гуашью лицом. Она как-то странно держит ладонь на дверной ручке, и Нагачика замечает, что пальцы у неё тоже в свежей краске.

– Проходи, – она отходит от двери в гостиную, делая ему приглашающие жесты рукой. – Хочешь чего-нибудь перекусить? Кен сегодня делал какую-то штуку, – она делает неопределённый жест в сторону кухни и заходит в ванную. Шумит вода.  
Хиде долго расшаркивается в проходе, медленно, словно нехотя, снимает обувь, и теперь стоит около приоткрытой двери, шевеля пальцами в носках.

Тоука, уже более чистая, выглядывает из-за двери ванной.

– А ты что не заходишь? – она в недоумении сводит брови на переносице, но это вовсе не выглядит злобно. Непонимающе, скорее.

– А где… он сам?

Тоука оглядывается на лестницу на второй этаж.

– Они с Юкио рисуют. Решил взять его на себя, хех, – она потирает друг о дружку холодные от воды руки.

– Тебе что-нибудь сделать? – она осторожно подходит к нему, видя, что он почти не отошёл от двери, кладёт ладонь, всё ещё немного мокрую, на плечо, кладёт вторую ему на щёку. – Что-то случилось?

Хиде опускает глаза. Он уже проделал такой большой путь, но всё ещё не может не сомневаться в следующем шаге каждую секунду.

– Посиди здесь. Я его позову.

Она заходит ему за спину, полностью закрывает дверь, толкает его сзади (что-то беззлобно кряхтя о его твердолобости), пока он не садится на диван, и потом быстро поднимается по лестнице наверх.  
Оттуда слышатся обрывки разговоров и детский смех. Хидейоши зябко сжимает в одной руке холодеющие пальцы другой. Разговор затихает, судя по тону, становится каким-то конспиративным, и слышно, как кто-то ходит по второму этажу. Снова шумит вода (видимо, кто-то умывается во второй ванной).

Тоука спускается по лестнице, перескакивая через одну ступеньку, и улыбается ему. Хиде думает, как, наверное, жалко сейчас выглядит – невыспавшийся, похудевший и бледный.

С лестницы слышны шаги, очень тихие, деревянно-медленные, как будто кто-то спускается на негнущихся ногах, и Тоука оглядывается на лестницу и ободряюще кивает. В конце концов Кен сначала скромно выглядывает из-за угла, быстро ныряет обратно, встретившись с Хиде глазами, и только потом выходит, неловко улыбаясь ему, будто ничего и не случилось.

Тоука коротко глядит на каждого из них, говорит "Ну-у-у… я тогда отойду", и уходит, маневрируя за спиной у мужа и ненароком (или, что возможнее, вполне нарочно) толкая его локтем в спину.

Кен глядит ей вслед, неловко потирая изогнутой назад рукой свой позвоночник.

– Привет, – тихо говорит он в итоге, так же стоя на месте на другом конце комнаты.

– Привет, – откликается Хиде, поднимая колени на диван и обхватывая их руками, чтобы скрыться за этой импровизированной стеной.

– Ты хотел со мной о чём-то поговорить?

Хидейоши молчит так долго, что пауза начинает быть неловкой. Сверху слышна вода и топот маленьких ножек, а потом шлепок, как будто кто-то падает на пол, и детский смех. Хиде очень интересно, почему вообще Юкио будет смеяться после того, как упал. Это же, наверное, больно.

Тоука, с крайне недовольным выражением лица и мокрыми по локоть руками, снова спускается с лестницы и угрюмо смотрит то на одного из них, то на другого. Хиде зябко ёжится и только сильнее вжимается в спинку дивана, понимая, что уже вполне ощутимо дрожит.

– Он хотел с тобой о чём-то поговорить! – уверенно подтверждает она и кидает в сторону Хиде грозный взгляд. – Но если он не будет говорить, расскажу я!

– Не надо… – он спускает ноги обратно на пол, неустойчиво встаёт и подходит к ним двоим ближе.

– Я… – он рассматривает узоры на полу, правой рукой прижимая к животу левую в районе локтя, и начинает против своей воли дышать глубоко, дёрганно и медленно.

Тоука исподтишка поддерживающе (даже с излишним для её положения энтузиазмом) кивает ему из-за плеча Кена, и Хиде только вздыхает – дрожаще, будто после долгого плача.

– Мне кажется, я люблю тебя, – говорит он и сам только через несколько секунд понимает, что действительно сказал это вслух, а поняв, отшатывается назад и закрывает вспыхнувшее лицо руками.

Лицо у Кена, как он тайком смотрит из-под едва разведённых пальцев, не приобретает никаких новых эмоций, и, судя по всему, и он, и Тоука вместе одинаково напуганы этим.

– И… и я… – он холодными, негнущимися пальцами снимает маску и позволяет ей висеть на правом запястье, – я бы хотел попросить только одно… на прощание.

Кен склоняет к правому плечу голову и хмурится, практически незаметно – так, что не будь Хиде знаком с ним всю жизнь, он бы сам этого не заметил. Это не эмоция, на его лице скорее по-прежнему нейтрально-вежливое выражение (честное слово, Хиде был бы более рад, если бы он злился на него, даже впервые в жизни, но… ничего вовсе?), но и это хотя бы что-то.

– Я бы хотел попросить у тебя… – он нервно прикусывает верхнюю губу, напоминая себе, что же он собирается сделать, – только… один поцелуй.

Лицо у Кена как-то неуловимо меняется, и Хиде даже не успевает обдумать, как именно – он даже и не хочет видеть, он смотрит в пол и поспешно начинает бормотать что-то вроде "Но если тебе противно, то можешь не делать! Просто… если можешь… Это не так важно, и вообще… Я…" – он незаметно для себя отходит назад, пока не стучится ногой о край дивана, и всё ещё не поднимает мутнеющих от воды глаз от пола. Только поэтому он и не замечает ни того, как Кен плавно, будто перетекая из одного места в другое, приближается к нему, ни того, как он кладёт свои неожиданно горячие (после Дракона, из-за того, что у него не осталось сердца, у него появились серьёзные проблемы с контролем температуры тела, чаще всего в сторону излишнего охлаждения) руки ему на плечи, как гладит шею, ни того, как в конце концов его пальцы ложатся ему на щёки, как мягко он наклоняет голову Хиде к одному плечу, и…

… Целует его.

И это вовсе не тот скромный, короткий поцелуй, который Хиде мог представить себе только в своих самых дерзких фантазиях. И это… вовсе не тот уровень близости, на который он смел надеяться. Он ожидал в лучшем случае что-то жалостливое, почти бесчувственное, но совсем не руку на своём затылке, заставляющую его прижиматься только ближе, совсем не язык, прикасающийся к рубцу на губе, исследующий нёбо. Не экстатические искры, взрывающиеся у него на позвоночнике и заставляющие сжиматься в напряжении пальцы.

Запоздало Хиде думает, что нет совсем ничего удивительного в том, что у Кена есть большой опыт в поцелуях, учитывая, что у него есть жена и двое детей с небольшой разницей в возрасте – а могло быть и трое, если бы не один урод, порезавший Тоуке живот, когда она была на седьмом месяце; Хиде иногда удивляется, как вообще она сумела оправиться от такого и согласиться на Юкио.

Он понимает, что думает о каких-то совсем отвлечённых вещах вместо того, чтобы осознанно ощущать то, что ему, возможно, достанется только единожды. От долгого непрерывного поцелуя у начинает кружиться голова (видимо, Кен иногда забывает, что, в отличие от него, другим людям всё же ещё нужно дышать), но Хиде никак не хочет прерывать это блаженство. В последние мгновения перед тем, как оторваться от него и отшатнуться в приступе головокружения назад (Хиде чувствует сильные руки, лежащие у него на спине, удерживающие от падения), он начинает двигаться в ответ, чувствует горячесть чужого рта, прикасается собственным языком к чужим, таким, в сущности, знакомым губам, проводит по верхнему ряду зубов – у него совсем нет опыта в обольщении, Хиде даже не понимает полностью, что именно делает, поскольку всё, что он может чувствовать в этом состоянии сенсорной перегрузки – то, как у него в животе рождается и расцветает галактика.

Это… настолько странно, настолько ново, и… и Кен так и не сказал и слова ему в ответ. Хиде не знает, что точно это значило, и в водовороте мыслей крутится только эйфорическое "да" и отчаянное "нет". Он, сам не сумев разобраться в чувствах, кажется, снова начинает плакать, и руки, до того лежащие у него на поясе, перебираются выше, прижимают его к чужой груди.

– Ты правда думал, что я тебя оставлю?.. – мягко шепчет Кен ему на ухо, почти неслышно, будто скрывая это сам от себя, целует его в висок, гладит волосы на затылке, – Дурачок.

Кен, судя по всему, плачет вместе с ним, уткнувшись ему в плечо, если судить по внезапному мокрому холоду.

Хиде слышит шорох чьих-то шагов по полу, чувствует чьи-то ещё горячие руки у себя на спине. Тоука, видимо, обнимает их двоих сразу – он чувствует, как Кен выпутывает одну руку, чтобы положить её ей на талию – тоже прижимается к нему, и Кен молча целует их в лбы – сначала Хиде, немного отстраняясь, а потом Тоуку, повторяя что-то вроде "как же мне с вами повезло", и Хиде… Хиде чувствует себя дома. Как будто всю свою жизнь он шёл только к этому моменту. К семье, где его примут, к тёплому дому, к объятиям втроём. К почти неслышным разговорам о любви – пожалуй, Тоука была права в том, что он никогда другому не признается.

Тоука вскоре уходит, ероша ему волосы на макушке, целует его (в щёку, от неожиданности чего у Хиде по всему телу проходит дрожь) и гладит тёплой ладонью по бледной руке, по сжатым на спине Кена пальцам.

Тот ещё долго шепчет какие-то успокаивающие вещи, пока Хиде цепляется за него изо всех сил, обнимает его так крепко, что болят от напряжения руки, как будто всё ещё боится, что это просто сон, фальшь, случайная дневная дрёма.

Хиде, на самом деле, так безмятежно – рядом с Кеном тепло и безопасно, и он почти не издаёт звуков, за исключением каких-то ласковых, нежных слов, смысла которых Хиде так и не может уловить. У него нет сердца, нет, видимо, лёгких, и он даже почти не дышит – только вдыхает для того, чтобы говорить. Нагачика не чувствует биения чужого сердца, но даже так присутствие Кена рядом ощущается как убаюкивающая колыбельная.

Он не знает, сколько они стоят так, обнявшись, переплетясь друг с другом, обнажив друг другу души, даже не двигаясь, за исключением лёгкого покачивания из стороны в сторону, как будто Кен успокаивает его, как ребёнка. В конце концов физиология одерживает над лирикой верх, и Хиде, весь одеревеневший от долгого стояния, с трясущимися то ли от непрекращающихся слёз, то ли от напряжения руками садится (падает, скорее) на диван, около которого всё это время находился. Кен улыбается, стоя над ним – не выказывая никаких признаков дискомфорта – и Хиде почему-то от этого так смешно, что он не может удержаться от мелких, сдавленных хихиканий. Всё это время, думая о том, что он чувствует к Канеки, он представлял себе его из прошлого – маленького, скромного, чернявого мальчика. Ему даже сложно представить, что этот Кен из мечтаний, которому Хиде всё это время хотел признаться и боялся отказа, и Кен, стоящий над ним, смешливый и уверенный в своём выборе – в выборе даже не единственном, – это один и тот же человек.

– Пойдём, – Кен кладёт всё ещё поразительно горячую ладонь ему на плечо, по новообретённой привычке гладит до самой шеи, прикасается большим пальцем к шраму на губах, – ты ведь ничего не ел? – и, несмотря на все заверения Хиде о том, что он не голоден, тянет его на кухню, где запах супа (Кен ставит на плиту кастрюлю и приоткрывает её) – и, кажется, Хидейоши видит на столе, из-за края тарелки, хвостики креветок в кляре – сразу же пробуждает его до того почти несуществующий аппетит.

Это всё ещё почти неловко, как-то слишком по-бытовому: он только что признался человеку в чувствах, а тот первым делом идёт его кормить. Видимо, людей и правда очень сильно меняет родительство.

Хиде честно старается не торопиться, не пытаться опустошить тарелку за один раз – он, конечно, был уверен в кулинарных талантах Кена, но его желудок, в последние месяцы (и, возможно, даже годы) живущий на одной лапше и яйцах, слишком рад домашней еде, чтобы он мог как-то себя контролировать. Это обстоятельство, на самом деле, ужасно, потому что теперь – теперь, как Хиде думает, он не может вести себя как попало рядом с ним, теперь он не просто друг, который ошивается рядом и развлекает окружающих клоунадой, – теперь они ближе, и Кен следит за каждым его движением без стеснения.

Он и правда наблюдает на тем, как Хиде ест, уперевшись щекой в кулак и так же мягко улыбаясь с полуприкрытыми глазами. Его взгляд очень нежен – слишком, как полагает Хиде, нежен для такого обалдуя, как он, и от этого краснеет снова, едва-едва перестав до этого.

И Хиде снова думает, сколько вещей, в сущности, в этом доме и раньше делали для него: всё же человеческую еду, самую обычную, в доме, помимо него, может есть только Ичика (раз уж Юкио слишком мал), и она… в любом случае не съела бы и половины всего, что было наготовлено. От этой мысли у Хиде в животе расплывается приятная нега, но она же делает его донельзя нервным. Ещё мысли об Ичике заставляют его вспомнить, что она должна была вернуться домой, с Аято и Хинами, но почему-то – он поглядывает в телефон: оказывается, уже около трёх часов – всё ещё не идёт. Это… тревожит. В принципе воспитание Ичики касалось его и ранее, но теперь, раз он… раз он часть семьи, пусть и настолько неофициальная, теперь её жизнь становится для него ещё более важной, чем раньше.

– А Ичика… – он не успевает даже договорить, потому что со стороны лестницы слышатся шорохи, и на кухню входит Тоука с Юкио на руках, который начинает оживлённо махать руками при виде него.

– Привет! – улыбается ему Тоука, как будто видит впервые, и до Хиде только потом доходит, что это она подаёт пример сыну. – Юкио, скажи "привет" Хиде!

Юкио неловко машет одной рукой и тоненько говорит что-то вроде "пиве-е-ет!", после чего прячется за маминой шеей.

– Они уже едут! – отвечает на его невысказанный вопрос Тоука и ссаживает Юкио на стул, где он тут же пытается встать на ноги и тянется через весь стол к… чему-то. Кен незаметно отодвигает от него подальше тарелку с креветками в кляре.

– Будешь яблоко? – Тоука, не дожидаясь ответа, начинает резать помытое только что яблоко на мелкие кусочки. – Ты будешь? – она, видимо, глядит на Хиде, и ему от этого взгляда неловко, так что он просто дёрганно кивает, пока наблюдающий за ним Кен хихикает, прикрывая рот рукой. Тоука отвлекает Юкио от того, чтобы шарить по столу, маленьким кусочком яблока, который он деловито сосёт, засунув наполовину в практически лишённый зубов рот и придерживая крошечными пальцами. На стол она ставит глубокую тарелку с нарезанным яблоком – небольшими, очищенными от кожуры кусочками для Юкио и более крупными для, видимо, Хиде. Он только и может, что незаметно для себя самого взять его из тарелки и тоже начать есть. Ситуация поистине кажется сюрреалистической какой-то. Хиде совсем не к месту (или же наоборот) постоянно лезет в голову фраза "будешь ли ты готовить мне мисо-суп каждый день?", потому что, с одной стороны, очевидно, что Кен будет (вполне возможно, что он готовит его и так, потому что с недавних пор он адепт сбалансированного питания для Ичики, а супы, понимаете ли, юным организмам полезны), а с другой – это настолько… странный способ просить его руки и сердца.

Сердца, хах.

Они долго так и сидят в относительно комфортной тишине – пока Юкио ест и просит всё новые части яблока, Тоука после пятого и шестого кусочка мягко его от тарелки отстраняет, а Кен смотрит на них, иногда искоса поглядывая с каким-то намёком на Хиде – тот не может точно определить, что там такое, поскольку видит Кена в общем и целом только краем глаза, сидя на стуле со своей стороны с пустой головой и глазами, устремлёнными в пол.

Он не знает точно, сколько времени проходит в таком положении, но в конце концов Тоука, после долгого пристального глядения в телефон, уходит с Юкио на плече из кухни в прихожую, а оттуда, судя по всему, во двор. Кен обходит стол и берёт Хиде за руку, до того лежащую у него на коленях.

Он… устал. Одно маленькое действие, один крошечный разговор как будто высосал из него всю энергию, и как бы не было приятно сейчас для него внимание от Кена, Хидейоши просто не может больше ничего чувствовать. Как будто чаша его эмоций за эти сутки переполнилась, и теперь он не может ощущать ничего сверх.

В прихожей шуршат пакетами, слышны детские окрики и приветствия, угрюмое "День добрый" от Аято и какое-то тихое щебетание Хинами. Хиде дёрганно поворачивает туда голову, словно очнувшись, и чувствует, как уверенно сжимается у него на плече тёплая (ему всё ещё сложно в это верить, учитывая, что в последние годы он был холодный, как труп) ладонь Кена, будто пригвождая его к земле. Словно говоря "Ты здесь, с нами".

Из прихожей слышится восторженный возглас Ичики, а сразу же следом на кухню влетает и она сама, с разбегу как-то запрыгивая сидящему Хиде на колени и обнимая его за шею так крепко, что тот начинает уже бояться, что задохнётся.

– Иччан, прекращай, – Кен осторожно поднимает её с Хиде, как котёнка, за подмышки, пока тот даже не шевелится в каком-то странном ступоре и только продолжает хлопать глазами. Всё это по-прежнему выглядит как-то… как-то не так. Всё, что произошло – он признался человеку в любви, попросил вроде как последний поцелуй, а получил вроде как не последний (что, конечно, куда больше, чем он мог ожидать), а потом… всё просто… вернулось в привычное русло? Он не помнил, когда что-то в этом доме было по-другому. Наверное, его действительно каждый раз кормили, а потом он каждый раз возился с детьми. Ничего вовсе не изменилось. Так ведь?

– А мы собираемся готовить пирог! – как ни в чём не бывало докладывает Ичика, на весу болтая ногами. – Ты ведь будешь с нами?

Кену приходится бросить на него ну _очень_ пристальный взгляд, чтобы Хиде наконец отмер и кивнул, особенно не вникая в смысл вопроса, на что Ичика только выкручивается из папиной хватки и бежит распаковывать содержимое пакетов.

– Твоя дочь нас совсем извела, – устало вещает из соседней комнаты Аято, разваливаясь на диване (со своего ракурса Хиде видит только его вытянутые ноги в тёмных джинсах, но тон говорит сам за себя). – Никогда бы не подумал, что люди действительно изводят столько продуктов на еду, – он, судя по приглушённости последних слов, проводит ладонью по лицу.

– О! – Хинами, заходя на кухню, первым делом с удивлением смотрит на Хиде. – Здравствуйте, Хиде-сан.

Он слышит, как в соседней комнате шевелится Аято, и вскоре он со своим привычным угрюмым выражением лица вваливается в дверной проём.

– Привет, Нагачика, – вяло машет рукой он, пока Кен, стоя у раковины на другой стороне комнаты, делает какие-то знаки Ичике, и она перебегает сюда, чтобы только схватить Хиде за руку и потянуть его в ту сторону.

– Привет, Аято. Мы заняты. Будешь с нами? – спрашивает, не отворачиваясь от раковины, Кен, с недоумением взвешивая в руках упаковку клубники и… ананас?

– Я не смогла решить, что лучше, поэтому взяла и то, и то! – с улыбкой до ушей объясняет Ичика. – Тебе больше понравился бы ананасовый пирог или клубничный? – смотрит она уже на Хиде с той же лучезарной улыбкой во всё лицо.

Аято вздыхает и только уходит обратно, а потом, судя по скрипу ступенек, на второй этаж, бормоча себе под нос что-то вроде "нашёл что попросить… брат".

Хинами со всем своим изяществом протискивается между ними и закатывает рукава, с тем же недоумением окидывая взглядом фрукты и всем своим видом спрашивая, что же ей мыть. Сегодня она одета в длинный тёмный свитер и длинную же юбку (несмотря даже на то, что сейчас практически конец весны), и Хиде отрешённо думает, что сейчас она выглядит как-то… по-матерински. Думает, что, если бы он разводил сплетни, то первым делом сказал бы, что она беременна. Но ему сейчас явно не до того, чтобы что-то разводить.

Он, кажется, только что понял, что это за странное чувство, забившее весь его мысленный эфир.

Нагачика Хидейоши боится.

И сам не понимает, чего. Как будто он проходит стадии горя в каком-то неправильном, обратном порядке: вроде бы и ничего горестного не произошло, скорее, хорошее, но он это скорбно принял, а теперь входит в режим запоздалой паники. Кен – он, понятно, не будет его судить, если он всерьёз ответил на его чувства. Тоука? Хоть он и ожидал от неё какой-то агрессии или злобы, она выглядит довольно спокойной. Принимающей. Юкио? Слишком юн, пожалуй, чтобы осознавать, что в действительности произошло, но кто знает, как он будет на это реагировать, когда подрастёт – ведь, как известно, дети очень грубо относятся ко всему, что не вписывается в их детские правила. И даже если Хиде был поблизости буквально всю его, Юкио, маленькую жизнь, Нагачика всё ещё не знает, как бы он отнёсся к тому, что у него, пусть и с большой натяжкой, теперь два отца. Или, возможно, Хидейоши опять переоценил серьёзность произошедшего в чужих глазах и надумывает себе.

Что до Ичики… ну, у неё и до того в жизни почти не было отца – раз уж Кен уже семь (восемь?) лет подряд разбирается с тем, что сам натворил – а если Хиде сократит его место в её жизни ещё больше… Он честно не думает, что сможет это пережить. Не говоря уже о том, какой у Ичики (скажем прямо) противный и ревнивый характер. Она чудесная девочка, но иногда… даже… даже чаще всего, когда она зажигается какой-то идеей (и тем более очевидно плохой), она от неё не отступается. И если этой идеей будет выжить Хиде из этой импровизированной семьи из чистой мести?

Хинами? Слишком деликатная для того, чтобы всерьёз и вслух его осуждать, но… она его, Кена, сестра, теперь ещё и по документам (ему пришлось по какой-то причине оформить над ней опекунство после войны, аргументируя это тем, что ей "нет двадцати одного"), и её мнение, пусть даже и тихое, имеет вес.

Аято? О боги, Аято его просто убьёт. Даже если Тоука будет не против его с Кеном отношений. _особенно_ если будет не против.

Он, видимо, слишком сильно погрузился в эти упаднические мысли, потому что с одной стороны, как оказывается, Хинами мягко трогает его за плечо, а с другой Кен незаметно переплетает свои пальцы с его и тянет его в сторону, делая такие же незаметные, но крайне конкретные знаки глазами с явной просьбой поговорить где-то не здесь.

Хидейоши даже не успевает обратно вникнуть в происходящее, как Кен с видимой силой тянет его за собой из кухни и в ванную, кидая через плечо, видимо, просьбу Ичике и Хинами пока делать всё без них, и уже в ванной, закрыв дверь, прижимает его к стиральной машине и с той же уверенностью кладёт свои руки поверх его, снова переплетая одеревеневшие пальцы Хиде со своими (он, похоже, уже успокоился, и поэтому его ладони уже не такие лихорадочно горячие, как до этого).

– Что случилось? – говорит он таким искренне обеспокоенным тоном, что Хиде снова и снова становится стыдно за свою трусость. Он держал свои чувства в себе несколько лет, и вот теперь, когда должен был, вроде бы, быть полностью искренним, продолжает создавать и хранить от Кена какие-то такие секреты?

– Я боюсь, – он наклоняет голову, прикусывая нервно губу, и уже тянется к лицу, чтобы стащить с себя маску, но обрывает движение на полпути, вспомнив, что уже давно её снял и даже предусмотрительно сложил в карман.

– Боишься чего? – Кен берёт его руку, всё ещё висящую в воздухе, за запястье, гладит пальцами основание ладони. Это успокаивает, но только немного.

– Я… не знаю. Что подумает Ичика? И Хинами? И Аято… ты знаешь Аято, он в принципе ненавидит всё, что движется, он даже с тобой еле-еле смирился, а со мной…

Кен издаёт какие-то сдавленные клокочущие звуки, и Хиде слишком интересно, что с ним такое происходит, и поэтому он медленно поднимает от рассматривания пола взгляд – только для того, чтобы встретиться с усиленно пытающимся сдержать улыбку (и смех) Кеном.

– Прости, – он таки выпутывает свою другую руку из сплетения пальцев, чтобы прикрыть ей рот, – я ожидал чего угодно, но такого… – он всё ещё почти беззвучно трясётся от сдерживаемого смеха, и Хиде устало смотрит на его искрящиеся от веселья глаза. Он думает, что ему впору на такое обижаться, раз злиться он сейчас не может. К тому же – разве положение не позволяет?

– Извини, – он снова берёт обе ладони Хиде в свои и снова гладит их спокойными движениями по кругу. – Это… это было правда неожиданно, – он отводит куда-то далеко в сторону глаза, и Хиде кажется, что выглядит он сейчас каким-то виноватым. – Я бы хотел тебя поддержать, но… – он против своей воли хихикает, глядя на него с натянутой улыбкой на лице, – это… скорее абсурдно, чем… действительно важно.

Хиде корчит самую недовольную рожу, которую может придумать – кажется, "ревнивое лицо №6", которое он вычитал из какой-то сёдзё-манги. Судя по тому, что Кен улыбается ещё больше (и менее натянуто), это выглядит скорее смешно, чем грозно.

– Знаешь, мы недавно… – он опять отводит глаза, теперь уже в другую сторону, – недавно болтали с Тоукой об этом – знаешь, что она сказала? – Кен пристально смотрит ему в глаза, и Хиде изо всех сил напрягается, чтобы придумать хоть с какой-то стороны правдоподобный ответ.

– Она сказала, цитирую, "два мальчика – это лучше, чем один", – Кен улыбается одними губами, уже не смеясь, как-то очень серьёзно, и снова отводит взгляд в сторону, сосредоточив его, видимо, на синей шторке над ванной. Одними кончиками пальцев он всё ещё гладит Хиде по запястьям и ладоням.

– Ну, и ещё, – будничным тоном продолжает Кен, поворачиваясь к нему, и его взгляд словно от некой неловкости снова соскальзывает – на сей раз вниз, – ещё она сказала, что, по сути, об этом мало кто узнает. Ну, сразу, по крайней мере, – он уже бормочет, и Хиде приходится податься вперёд, чтобы его расслышать. – Мы ведь, вроде как, всегда были близки? – он резко поднимает голову, отчего они с Хиде совсем не романтично сталкиваются лбами, и Кен снова начинает смеяться – теперь уже затравленно и нервно. – Извини…

Они молчат. Хиде, по ощущениям, раз сорок потирает ноющую и без того голову. Похоже, Кен твердолобый не только метафорически, но и буквально.

– Ну так с чем ты будешь? – спрашивает он неожиданно, и Хиде хмурится, абсолютно не понимая, о чём это он.

– Буду… что?

– Я думал, ты останешься до вечера. Ну, по крайней мере, научиться готовить хоть что-то тебе было бы полезно, – Кен снова хихикает, будто вспоминая что-то, и смущённо закусывает верхнюю губу. – В конце концов, я не всегда буду рядом, – добавляет он серьёзно, сжимая свои (уже совсем холодные) пальцы на ладонях Хиде.

– А… э-ээ… – по правде говоря, Хиде не знает, что ответить.

– Ну вы там долго? – слышен сквозь дверь звонкий и ноюще-протяжный голос Ичики. Хинами что-то тихо (слова отсюда даже не разобрать) говорит ей в ответ, на что Ичика ноет только протяжнее.

– Пробовал когда-нибудь… – начинает Кен, беря его за руку и уже приоткрывая дверь ванной, на что Хиде только прерывает его:

– Клубничный.

– Что?

– Я думаю, я бы больше хотел клубничный пирог. Если… если можно, – он в странной скромности опускает глаза, но даже так видит, как Кен улыбается – так, что почти исчезают из виду его тоненькие шрамы под глазами.


	4. Часть 2-2

Оглядываясь назад, Хиде думает, что таки соглашаться готовить с ним было… не такой уж хорошей идеей, потому что весь процесс с его, Хиде, стороны выглядит скорее как беспрестанная череда нескрываемого флирта. Как будто они пропустили весь конфетно-букетный, так называемый, период и сразу же перешли к интимной близости. Впрочем – если судить по тому, что ему полушутя-полусерьёзно рассказывала Тоука в редкие моменты опьянения – кажется, с ней было точно так же. Они шесть лет ходили вокруг да около только для того, чтобы из разряда знакомых и друзей Тоука мгновенно вознеслась, минуя все посредники, в ранг любовницы. (А потом – жены, но о таких вещах он старается не думать, потому что это… чересчур крамольно.)

Мало того, что Кен постоянно стоит у него за спиной (после Дракона он резко и неожиданно вымахал сантиметров на двенадцать ввысь и теперь, кажется, спокойно может опереться подбородком о его макушку) и направляет руки Хиде своими, так ещё и шепчет, низким и томным голосом (возможно, он начал галлюционировать или преувеличивать, но честное слово, обычно Канеки звучит совсем не так… взросло и обольстительно, нет-нет-нет) ему на ухо, что делать. В результате вместо того, чтобы запоминать, как держать нож и в какой последовательности соединять ингредиенты для теста (Ичика с Хинами спорили где-то полчаса насчёт того, бисквит там или песочное тесто, потому что Ичика совершенно не могла найти снова тот рецепт, на который и в первый раз наткнулась случайно), Хиде только и делает, что пытает не выдать своё смущение перед Хинами (она изредка смотрит искоса в его сторону и хмурится) и, позже, Аято, который пришёл "только посмотреть", уселся на стул спинкой вперёд и принялся кидать в его сторону _чрезвычайно_ грязные взгляды. Заканчивается это театральное представление тем, что Ичике приходится отбирать у него (и, технически, у своего отца, придерживающего его руки) нож, когда он чуть не режется на пустом месте, и она командирским тоном велит ему смотреть за духовкой. На всё это Кен только хихикает где-то у него за спиной и выходит вперёд, сам регулируя температуру и время на ней.

Наконец, через кажущийся бесконечным час с чем-то, Ичика провозглашает, что она довольна всем, они собирают все части пирога в форму и сгружают его в горячий зев духового шкафа. Ждать им ещё где-то сорок минут, и неожиданно Хиде оказывается свободен ото всех – Кен занимает себя мытьём разных плошек, ножей и венчиков, а Хинами становится рядом, опираясь о кухонный гарнитур, и заводит с ним какой-то разговор об их с Аято личной жизни: Хиде кажется неприличным такое подслушивать, поскольку, даже если Аято и успел уйти куда-то далеко, он всё ещё может прознать, что Нагачика слышал его грязные секретики, и предпринять меры, соответствующие Киришимам. Ичика угрюмо смотрит на своего отца и, видимо, тётю, и с лицом "как же надоели эти взрослые" поворачивается к Хиде, чтобы предложить ему сыграть на приставке. Он мельком переглядывается с Кеном, встревоженно кивая на Ичику, на что тот только с ужасающе хитрым видом скалится и кивает, смущая и без того пунцового Хиде и заставляя его краснеть ещё больше (хотя больше уже, кажется, некуда, потому что стук собственного сердца в ушах уже заглушает ему всё остальное).

Ичика играет… неплохо. Хорошо, даже можно сказать. Они сидят в темноте перед телевизором в маленькой комнате на втором этаже, рядом с детской – оттуда слышно, как Аято пытается разговаривать с Юкио на какие-то очень взрослые темы, а Тоука смеётся над ними и рассказывает брату какие-то забавные истории из жизни.

Хиде надолго задумывается над чем-то и погружается в себя – и, видимо, перестаёт реагировать на происходящее извне, поскольку его машина, до этого ведущая в гонке, глупейшим образом врезается в препятствие и переворачивается несколько раз. Ичика, конечно, тоже выиграть заезд не может, поскольку у её болида почти нет топлива в запасе, и вот, когда до проигрыша ей остаются сущие секунды, она ставит игру на паузу и сильно трясёт его за плечо (Хиде даже кажется, что она хочет его вывихнуть).

– …Что? – только и спрашивает он, тряся головой и пытаясь обратно вернуться в реальность.

Ичика смотрит на него – в темноте видно не очень хорошо, конечно, но – очень устало и угрюмо (Хиде кажется, что так могла бы смотреть на него Тоука за секунду до того, как активировать кагуне и пришпилить его острыми осколками к стене) и спрашивает у него, что с ним сегодня такое.

– А… что со мной? – Нагачика только отодвигается от неё дальше. В синевато-белом свете телевизора едва видны черты её лица, но в недовольстве поджатые губы заметны очень хорошо.

– Ты сегодня какой-то… – она поднимает глаза к потолку и в раздумьи покачивается вперёд-назад, положив палец на губу, – странный.

– Странный? – переспрашивает за неимением другого выбора Хиде и выдаёт ей на-гора мучающий его вопрос (в конце концов, когда, как не сейчас):

– А что бы ты подумала, если бы у тебя было два отца?

– Чего? – Ичика искренне удивлена и, судя по нахмуренным бровям и искривлённому рту, считает его каким-то дурачком.

– Ну, представь… что у тебя есть папа… и ещё один папа, – пытается подвести её к этому Хиде, полуложась на покрытый ковром пол и упираясь головой о руку.

– И мама?

Хиде мельком обводит комнату глазами.

– Ну да, и мама, – хоть самому себе признавать этот факт как-то неловко и почти что неприятно, замечает он с прискорбием.

– Ну-у-у, – Ичика, кажется, всерьёз задумывается. Сегодня её волосы, всё больше с каждым годом чернеющие, заплетены в два хвоста, и она закручивает один из них на пальцах. – Мне кажется, это было бы клёво! – она с каким-то энтузиазмом подпрыгивает на месте, и Хиде вздрагивает от неожиданности и пристально всматривается в полутьме в её лицо, но её влажно блестящие в свете от экрана глаза не выдают ничего, кроме искренней радости.

– Представляешь, – она мечтательно разводит руками, – это можно вдвое больше гулять! И играть в видеоигры! И ужинать? И, может, помогать мне с домашним заданием?.. И у меня будет два бенто? – она, кажется, снова по-деловому задумывается над преимуществами такого расклада, и Хиде становится неловко, потому что… честно говоря, он и половины этих вещей не сделал бы. Учитывая (он смущённо припоминает сегодняшние слова Кена), что он и вправду совсем не умеет готовить.

– А у меня что, два отца? – вдруг с серьёзным лицом поворачивается к нему она, как будто пытается разгадать, когда пропустила такое событие, и Хиде не может придумать ничего лучше, чем сдаться ей с потрохами.

– Ну… возможно, – он мечется взглядом туда-сюда, – Будет. Возможно, – добавляет он во второй раз, чтобы официально утвердить степень своего сомнения.

– Мама что, выходит за кого-то ещё замуж? – даже не мигнув, предполагает Ичика, и Хиде пробирает нервный смех.

– Нет, скорее… наоборот, – отвечает он и осознаёт, как превратно можно было это понять, когда Ичика с тем же серьёзным видом спрашивает, разводятся ли её родители, на что Нагачика начинает только панически махать руками.

– В общем… я просто спросил, – он растягивает губы со шрамом в нелепой, неловкой улыбке, – гипотетически, – и Ичика с таким же убийственно серьёзным лицом спрашивает у него:

– Ты женишься на маме?

– Что? Нет! – на это утверждение он действительно начинает паниковать, но Ичика неумолима над ним, заговорщицки спрашивая:

– Ты женишься на папе? – на это он даже не может как-то вслух сопротивляться и только молча хлопает глазами в ответ на такую дерзость.

– Хммм, – она смотрит на него с хитрым намёком, склонив голову к плечу, совсем как Тоука, и Хиде в который раз клянёт их похожесть, потому что они почти одинаково пронзительны.

Она уже вроде приподнимается и поворачивается в сторону детской, чтобы, видимо, радостно доложиться об этом маме, когда Тоука играет на опережение и заходит к ним сама, включая свет и зовя их на кухню на ужин. И Хиде, и Ичика одинаково жмурят глаза с непривычки, на что Тоука только хихикает и бормочет нечто, похожее на "дурачки", себе под нос. Аято, как раз в это время выходящий из детской, окидывает Хидейоши с ног до головы укорительным, втайне злобным взглядом, на что Хиде только ёжится. Конечно, он мог ожидать, что в этом доме такая себе звукоизоляция, да ещё и учитывая, как Ичика кричит… но переходить к открытой конфронтации с кем-то из Киришим по _такой_ теме он явно не готов.

Ужин проходит без происшествий: Ичика умудряется запихнуть в себя и суп, и несколько креветок, и тушёные овощи (которые Кен, видимо, приготовил буквально только что), и почти полпирога разом в то время, как Хиде вяло жуёт один отрезанный кусочек и возит по почти нетронутой тарелке ложкой. Всё, конечно, очень вкусно (особенно учитывая, сколько Кен спорил с дочерью по поводу специй в пирог и того, что в рецепте написана какая-то ерунда, а у него есть _опыт_ ), но он не может сосредоточиться на том, чтобы есть, потому что опять начинает нервничать. Хинами, сидящая за круглым столом по левую руку от него, мило переговаривается с братом (сидящим напротив, около Ичики, которая с хитрым видом болтает ногами на стуле справа от него) на тему, похоже, снова их отношений с Аято, и Тоука (словно зажатая между мужем и братом) изредка то одной, то другой стороне поддакивает. Сам Аято, сидящий на противоположной стороне стола, около Хинами, но словно от них двоих с Нагачикой отодвинувшийся, по-прежнему только и делает, что глядит на него тяжёлым, пригвождающим к месту взглядом, и Хиде осознаёт, что едва может под ним шевелиться. В нём чувствуется угроза – реальная угроза, которую он давненько не ощущал даже от гулей – и он начинает опасаться за свою жизнь.

…Как оказывается, пока что довольно напрасно, потому что после того, как Хинами решительно допивает остатки кофе из своей кружки и встаёт, расшаркиваясь и всем своим видом извиняясь за то, что уходит домой, Аято покорно и безропотно идёт за ней следом и успевает только буркнуть что-то вроде "до свидания" напоследок до того, как Хинами за руку выдёргивает его во двор и уже с улицы машет им (они все вчетвером, включая Ичику, с грустью оторвавшуюся от ужина, стоят на пороге) на прощание.

Уже вечереет, и где-то вдали (дом семейства Канеки находится на краю Токио, уже на границе пригорода) зажигаются огни. Хиде с сожалением (неожиданным для себя самого) понимает, что совсем не хочет возвращаться домой, к пустому холодильнику и захламлённому полу.

После того, как Кен и Ичика уходят обратно в дом, Тоука кладёт горячую руку ему на спину.

– Он тебе ничего не сделает.

– Чего?.. – Хиде не находит, что сказать, потому что это явно не тот поворот, к которому он готовился.

– Аято, – она смотрит ему прямо в глаза, уверенно и пристально. – По крайней мере, не пока я рядом, – Тоука опускает взгляд, устало выдыхая и зябко гладя предплечье в сложенных на груди руках. – Я с ним об этом поговорила. Ты уже уходишь?

Хиде оглядывается на сияющий огнями город где-то за дорогами.

– Наверное. Уверена, что он не подстережёт меня где-нибудь в подворотне? – говорит он скорее в шутку, но Тоука всерьёз хмурит брови и задумчиво потирает подбородок.

– Не думаю. Как будто ему делать больше нечего. К тому же, вы живёте в разных районах города, так что… – Хиде улыбается, тупо и грустно, как от несмешной шутки, и Тоука только машет рукой. – В общем… – она останавливает его за локоть, как только тот выходит из-за двери во двор. – Мы с Кеном тут… недавно говорили… – она стреляет глазами то на темнеющее небо, то на вялую траву у дворовой дорожки, будто не в силах собраться с духом, и с тяжким вздохом потирает лоб, – В общем, что ты думаешь насчёт того, чтобы жить у нас? – она сама быстро пугается ею же сказанного и будто отдёргивается, добавляя: – Или просто чаще приходить! Так… – она обнимает себя за плечи, прикусывая губу, и взгляд её устремляется куда-то вдаль, в сторону, – так было бы удобнее. И тебе, и… и ему, пожалуй.

Это всё – это всё как-то слишком неожиданно, слишком скоро решается, и оба они, даже, можно сказать, все трое, донельзя смущены этим. И Тоука, и Хиде одинаково напуганы своим положением, потому что, судя по всему, ни один из них не решает по-настоящему своего места и не контролирует расположение Кена (да и он сам вряд ли как-то способен сознательно распределить свои чувства между ними). И это – это огромная неизвестность, огромная неуверенность в завтрашнем дне, которая внезапно проглатывает их обоих целиком.

Тоука молча смотрит на зажигающиеся в небе звёзды. Хиде думает, что, не будь он тогда, во время первой встречи в Антейку, подсознательно занят, возможно, он бы всерьёз начал с ней встречаться. Эта мысль… забавляет, и он незаметно улыбается одним уголком рта.

– Я подумаю, – отвечает он на то предложение, потому что, с одной стороны, оно звучит до ужаса маняще, но с другой – до ужаса неудобно с точки зрения именно их с Тоукой частых пересечений.

Она только вздыхает (и даже кажется, что изо рта у неё идёт пар, несмотря на то, что на улице очень большой плюс) и устало машет ему на прощание рукой и уходит в дом, оставляя их обоих наедине со своими мыслями.

Хиде внезапно приходит в голову, что с момента своего прихода он не видел Тоуку и Кена болтающими наедине.


	5. Часть 3-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хиде разговаривает о чувствах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поскольку я пишу непрерывно, чтобы иметь хоть какой-то буфер глав и рассказать историю хоть как-то, не потеряв вдохновение, вполне возможно, что немного позже мне будет очень стыдно всё это перечитывать (а вам – немного стыдно прямо сейчас читать в первый раз). И всё же задачу выкопать из головы этот событийный скелет и хоть неумело, но сложить его, я считаю важной. Но, поскольку на каждую из частей у меня заготовлена всего пара-тройка опорных событий, задача связать их хотя бы в относительно связное целое превращается в нескончаемое шоу "Импровизация".

Хиде не может сказать, что его отношения с Кеном как-то радикально изменились. Да, теперь они проводят гораздо больше времени вместе – только они вдвоём, без Тоуки, без детей, без каких-то ещё членов семьи или сотрудников TSC на фоне. Да, теперь они… находятся в среднем гораздо ближе друг к другу (Хидейоши ловит себя на мысли, что его рука невольно тянется на этих словах к воротнику, чтобы поправить его и скрыть насыщенно-красные следы на шее), но в общем и целом всё… так же, как и было всегда. Кен точно так же играет с ним в видеоигры (зачем-то надевая в полутьме очки "для защиты зрения", но упрямо не включая свет), без какого-либо подтекста берёт его за руку и гуляет по городу. Они без каких-то, кажется, скрытых смыслов ходят по магазинам (книжным и видеоигр) и сидят в случайных кофейнях, которые кажутся Канеки интересными (не то чтобы ему серьёзно хотелось попробовать тамошний кофе, ну нет). Кен так же, как и всегда, доверяет ему детей, и вместе с Ичикой они несколько вечеров подряд пытаются разобрать её почерк в тетради (она пишет очень быстро и очень коряво, сама чудом читая свои маленькие кандзи), и Хиде роется у себя в голове в поисках остатков школьной математики, потому что Кен по какой-то причине не смыслит в ней вовсе, а Тоука заранее открещивается, говоря, что в школе училась по-настоящему от силы года два.

Они, в конце концов, всё так же мило разговаривают с Тоукой по вечерам, пока Кен выгуливает детей по округе (за пару дней до Ичика увидела у пожилой соседки пятнистую кошку, и в последние дни они с Юкио только и делают, что заглаживают её до полусмерти каждый раз, когда проходят мимо того дома). Всё… даже более спокойно, чем было раньше, и Хиде (с каким-то привкусом вины) ощущает себя счастливым. И ощущает – с огромным для себя удивлением – что они с Тоукой общаются, кажется, больше, чем за все годы до этого вместе взятые. Чаще всего, практически через раз, они обсуждают, как Кен умудряется лавировать между работой, домом и между ними, и с тревогой предполагают, кого он бросит первым, потому что как бы они не бравировали друг перед другом, чисто с логической точки зрения этот эксперимент не должен закончиться удачно для всех. Правда, всё чаще в последнее время (с момента того суматошного признания проходит буквально пара недель, которые по насыщенности событиями напоминают Хиде целую жизнь) они говорят на отвлечённые темы вроде приготовления моти (они даже пытаются однажды соорудить что-то по рецепту, но разгромно ошибаются в соотношениях, из-за чего Кен с Ичикой смеются над ними весь вечер и весело переделывают всё с нуля на что-то съедобное), художественных выставок в каком-то торговом центре (Ичика вытаскивает на одну из таких Уту, потому что абсолютно все остальные отказываются идти в эту обитель искусства) и новых программ поддержки гулей – не так давно по всем префектурам Японии прошлась волна запуска донорских программ, и, вроде как, крупные компании вроде "Тойоты" или "Фуджифильма" взяли их на вооружение как оружие престижа: в конце концов, донорство – это и благотворительность в принципе, и поддержание имиджа компании, заботящейся о мирном сосуществовании гулей и людей.

Кен всё чаще выкраивает в своём расписании время, чтобы зайти к нему в гости: Хиде неприятно вздрагивает, вспоминая первый раз, когда тот заявился к нему совершенно без предупреждения, молча обошёл все комнаты, заглянул в холодильник и, наверное, минут сорок укоризненно на него смотрел, сидя за столом на маленькой кухне. Потом они весь вечер прибирались (Хиде всё ещё удивляется его неожиданной педантичности и усидчивости, потому что у Кена дома было относительно чисто по жизни только потому, что у него почти не было вещей, которые можно разбрасывать), потом Канеки утащил его в магазин, где (несмотря на то, что это был крошечный круглосуточный комбини и даже не супермаркет) он ходил между полок очередные бесконечные часы, попутно объясняя, видимо, что лучше покупать на неделю вперёд, чтобы даже такой обормот, как Хиде, который готовить что-то себе станет только под дулом пистолета, смог питаться чем-то ещё, помимо яичниц, растворимого химозного кофе и заварной лапши.

Когда они возвращаются к Хиде домой в тот день, на часах уже переваливает за десять, и Кен (после короткого телефонного разговора) объявляет, что будет ночевать здесь, чем чуть не доводит Нагачику до сердечного приступа (возможно, с этим он перегнул, но его сердце от неожиданности и смущения сначала как будто пропустило несколько ударов, а потом забилось слишком уж быстро). После этого он как ни в чём не бывало объявляет, что они могли бы устроить киновечер, плавно перетекающий в киноночь, и отправляет Хиде искать какой-нибудь достойный фильм среди подключённых каналов (с этим тоже приходится повозиться, поскольку, раз он тут почти не живёт, телевизор он включал в принципе пару раз за всё время), а сам уходит на кухню готовить ужин и завтрак на следующий день. Хиде слышит, как Кен возмущается отсутствием у него кофемашины и, кажется, всерьёз занимается поиском оной в интернет-магазинах, но потом бурчит что-то отрицательное и смущённое себе под нос и прекращает.

В телевизоре, конечно, ничего хорошего не находится (или Хиде растерял за годы отсутствия практики вкус и умение находить фильмы), и в конце концов он сдаётся и останавливается на каком-то дорамном канале, где в то время идёт детская передача для каких-то слишком бодрых детей. Кен подходит через пару минут, неслышно шагая по чистому полу, с двумя тарелками и чашкой, опасно висящей на сгибе пальца, и, не найдя никакого стола, суёт тарелки ему на колени. Это тушёные овощи, что-то вроде набора для карри, и курица, пожаренная в каких-то приправах длинными кусочками. После этого Кен возвращается на кухню, попутно выключая там свет, и выныривает из темноты коридора обратно в такую же освещённую только светом от экрана комнату с приборами для него и второй чашкой.

– Растворимый кофе – зло, – только и бросает он и устраивается поудобнее на низком диване, закидывая туда ноги.

Хиде молча ест свой ужин, пока Кен с притворным (или, возможно, не очень) интересом смотрит за ведущими программы в розовых платьях в лолита-стиле, с одинаковыми хвостиками и полосатыми гольфами, которые учат детей… чему-то, что он честно даже не смог уловить и запомнить, как бы ни пытался.

Всё… совсем как раньше. Только они стали взрослее, грустнее, пожалуй, да и – Хидейоши бросает на него короткий взгляд – спокойнее. Как он вообще остаётся таким спокойным? Неужели на него всё происходящее вообще никак не влияет? Они с Тоукой долго пытаются между собой разгадать эту загадку, но приходят только к тому выводу, что после Дракона он и вовсе не выказывает каких-то серьёзных эмоций – что с ним, что с ней, что даже с детьми.

– Ты что-то хотел спросить? – окликает его Кен, флегматично отпивая (Хиде даже по запаху чувствует, что низкого качества) кофе из чашки, и он понимает, что всё это время, похоже, беззастенчиво на него пялился.

– Я… – он думает сначала отшутиться, но потом думает чуть побольше и решает, что спросить всё же нужно: – Почему ты так это воспринял?

Вопрос, конечно, звучит чрезвычайно расплывчато, и Кен только несколько минут молча и медленно хлопает глазами, пытаясь понять, что конкретно это значило.

– Воспринял… что? И как? – спрашивает он всё так же безэмоционально, и Хиде поджимает в слабом раздражении губы. Раздражает его больше всего сам факт того, что придётся что-то ещё объяснять.

– Ну… когда я… признался… – Кен искоса глядит на него, откидываясь назад и держа на коленях чашку, – ты ведь… даже не сказал ничего в ответ, и… – Хиде ставит пустые тарелки на пол, отодвигает их от себя ногой, и тоже откидывается на спинку дивана, запрокидывая голову и глядя на потолок, сцепляя в замок напряжённые пальцы, – и я даже не знаю, рад ты был или нет, и… и я вообще не знаю, значит ли для тебя всё это хоть что-нибудь, – он отворачивается к прикрытому шторой окну, глядит, как движутся по шторе квадраты света от проезжающих мимо машин.

На плечо ему опускается голова, мягкие волосы щекочут ухо. Хиде поворачивается обратно, стараясь особо не шевелиться и даже не дышать, и сталкивается лицом к лицу с Кеном, умудрившимся незаметно переместиться _настолько_ близко к нему. У него грустные, умоляющие глаза, но он молчит.

– А… почему ты так думаешь?

Тут Хиде взрывается, хоть и чувствует себя слишком усталым для этого:

– А почему только я из нас двоих должен постоянно краснеть и смущаться?! Для тебя это что, совсем ничего не значит?!

Кен смотрит на него бесцветным, понимающим взглядом, и только изгибает вопросительно бровь.

– Знаешь, довольно сложно краснеть без сердца, – отвечает он ровным тоном, как будто это было очевидно всё это время, и Хиде судорожно пытается додуматься, было ли на самом деле.

– И… – только начинает он, на что Кен так же спокойно перебивает:

– И всё остальное, – и привстаёт на коленях, подбираясь к нему ближе и кладя свои ледяные руки ему на плечи (холод чувствуется даже сквозь футболку, пробирает до костей). – И вообще, вы так жалуетесь, – он отводит глаза куда-то вниз и в сторону, – как будто когда-то было иначе.

– Было!.. – вяло протестует, как ему самому кажется – огрызается – Хиде, на что Кен только перекидывает ногу через его и садится к нему на колени, не отрывая от него пристального острого взгляда и только беря его лицо в свои холодные руки. Это было бы эротично, пожалуй, по крайней мере со стороны, если бы Нагачика не был так разгорячённо-зол.

– Знаешь, эмоциональность и истерики – это разные вещи, – вроде как поправляет его Кен, задумчиво гладя большим пальцем его шрам, отчего по спине у Хиде проходит волна мурашек – одна, другая. Он не может понять, что сейчас чувствует – какое-то странное возбуждение, выжидательную напряжённость или что-то ещё. В конце концов он решает, что боится, как, наверное, в принципе инстинктивно боялся подпускать его к своему лицу близко. Он не знает, как этот страх ушёл – да и не уверен, ушёл ли он за это время вообще, по сути. Последние недели он провёл будто в экстремальном аттракционе, когда у него совсем не было времени задуматься, что ожидает за поворотом, и вот, кажется, только сейчас он осознал, на какой высоте находится его вагонетка и как далеко ему нужно будет упасть.

– Не помнишь? – участливо спрашивает Кен, к его облегчению опять спуская руки ему на плечи, и Хиде в паническом режиме пытается вспомнить, о чём они говорили до этого.

– А… – он даже думает протестовать против того его смелого утверждения, что Кен никогда не был особенно эмоциональным, но обрывает сам себя на полуслове и задумывается. Первой ему в голову приходит школа, и все примеры, которые приходят ему на ум, содержат Канеки, тихо и незаметно сидящего где-то в углу с книжкой. Или тихо и незаметно сидящего на детской площадке. Или – уже в институте – сливающегося с толпой студентов и особо из неё не выделяющегося. Никакого участия в комитетах, клубах, общественных мероприятиях – он, кажется, даже в школьных фестивалях занимал по возможности самую маленькую и ненужную роль (кроме той пары раз, когда его заставили играть главную роль в спектаклях, но это было скорее причиной). И даже после того инцидента с Ризе: Хиде мог бы представить себя паникующим и сходящим с ума от такого откровения, но Кен, похоже, оправился от него удивительно быстро. В качестве гуля? Хиде не приходит на ум ничего, кроме личного дела Сколопендры и того хладнокровия, с которым он шёл к некой цели, попутно вырезая толпами гулей. Сасаки Хайсе? Он не знает о нём ничего особенно конкретного, но слышал о том, как они с Аримой были похожи в исполнительности, как не обсуждали приказы, пока это не касалось их личных принципов. После? Ну, всё, что было после, ему известно тем более по слухам, но описания Одноглазого Короля в любой из редакций не включают в себя каких-то… перемен настроения, или сострадательности, или… чего угодно такого. Самое частое его описание, вплоть до сегодняшнего дня, содержит только "решительный" и "сильный", и Хиде тщетно роется в своём мозгу, пытаясь найти что-либо, что опровергало бы те его слова. Если и правда не считать истерики и нервные срывы, вёл ли он себя когда-нибудь… ярко?

Ладно, хорошо, оставим этот вопрос. Если ему мешает быть неспокойным его новая анатомия – пусть так и будет.

Но что-то ещё в нём не сходится.

– А почему тогда… – начинает спрашивать он как раз в тот момент, когда Кен решает слезть с него и убрать посуду с пола.

– М? – он только поднимает голову в его сторону, сгребая пустые тарелки себе на колени и ища в полутьме, видимо, его пустую чашку. Хиде на автомате, не задумываясь, сгребает её с дивана и подаёт ему в руки, на что тот только коротко благодарно кивает.

– Почему ты даже не удивился? – ровно в этот момент Кен решает отойти на кухню и поэтому, похоже, пропускает вопрос мимо ушей.

– Почему я… чего? – слышится его голос через шум воды, и Хиде с небольшой злостью выключает телевизор, спрыгивает с дивана на пол и уходит туда же, с нарочито громким топотом идя по короткому коридору.

– Почему ты даже не… удивился… когда я… признался?.. – Хиде понимает, что почему-то сам, даже распалённый, начинает говорить тихо, а к концу почти совсем неслышно.

Кен выключает воду, откладывает в сторону пустые тарелки и долго молча так стоит, будто оперевшись рукой о раковину.

– Говорить, что это было заметно давно, бесполезно?

Хиде фыркает от неожиданного смеха, но быстро серьёзнеет.

– Я в жизни не поверю, чтобы ты мог догадаться, что другие чувствуют, – пытается он, видимо, выплюнуть со злостью, но получается скорее устало. И почему только?..

– Что жжж… – он с какой-то неловкостью вытаскивает из-за стола стул, садится и кладёт голову на сложенные руки, как будто отчаянно хочет спать. – У Одноглазого Короля девять тысяч глаз и девять тысяч ушей?.. – предполагает он скромно, и Хиде еле разбирает его слова, приглушённые рукавом.

– Чего?.. – он, конечно, уже слышал эту присказку, когда ему в последнее время пришлось работать с гулями из TSC, но она, похоже что, относительно молода (по крайней мере, он не помнит, чтобы её использовали пару лет назад, когда он в последний раз оставался в Токио действительно надолго), и он даже не обращал на неё внимания – ну мало ли, какие гули используют аллегории, конечно, учитывая, скольких Кен ведёт за собой, у него наберётся несколько тысяч верных глаз и ушей. Но почему он сам такое говорит?

– Ну… знаешь, после Дракона, – он как-то болезненно гладит себя по предплечью, будто успокаивает открытую рану, – по всему городу оказались разбросаны RC-каналы, ну и… мне просто когда-то предложили использовать эти остатки для слежения – знаешь, как систему камер?.. – и… – тут Хиде совсем перестаёт понимать эти особенности гульей анатомии, если честно. Ему, конечно, становится жутко интересно, но звучит всё от этого ничуть не более реалистично. – Ты слушаешь?

– Я… слушаю… да… – он сам садится напротив, и Кен только вытягивает в его сторону руки, так же полулёжа на столешнице, и прикасается к нему своими холодными, словно неживыми, пальцами. – И что ты хочешь этим сказать?

– Ну, я… – он отводит глаза в сторону, как только может из своего положения, – возможно… немного вас подслушал? Как-то давно в качестве эксперимента я протягивал эти RC-сети дальше через город в некоторые… важные места, и…

– Подожди-подожди, – машет руками Хиде, – _Что?_

– Что? – переспрашивает Кен, разгибаясь и невинно хлопая в его сторону своими большими глазами, и шрам на его щеке, кажется, слегка сияет, но так может казаться и просто из-за света одинокой слабой лампочки на кухне.

– Ты правда можешь… просто подслушать, что происходит на другом конце города?

Кен медленно, одеревенело кивает, будто сам сомневается в своих словах.

– Ну, это… требует много энергии, да и к тому же… меня просили не тратить RC-клетки без особых причин, так что я стараюсь таким не пользоваться, но… – он нервно сплетает между собой свои бледные пальцы. – К тому же мне нужно подключаться к этой сети, а значит, сидеть неподвижно некоторое время, и это ещё более неудобно…

– Подожди, ты… нас _подслушал?_

Кен кидает на него испуганный взгляд.

– Я запаниковал! – отвечает он с таким искренним виновато-испуганным лицом, что Хиде против его воли пробирает нервный смех. А потом его словно окатывает холодной водой от осознания того, что на самом деле тот сделал.

– Подожди, а что тогда… ты услышал?

– Нну-у-у… – Кен возводит глаза к потолку, и шрам на его щеке действительно начинает сверкать, отражая слабый свет. – Я долго думал, стоит ли в принципе что-то такое делать, но вы оба выглядели как-то… в общем… я послушал буквально несколько минут в своём перерыве, это было ближе к вечеру… Я думал над этим целые сутки, наверное… 

– А зачем тогда ты послал мне то сообщение? 

– Какое?.. – он недоумевающе мотает в его сторону головой.

– Ну, ты ещё спросил, какое у меня с Тоукой… дело…

– А, – он видимо расслабляется – если бы ему нужно было регулярно дышать, представляет Хиде, он бы на этих словах облегчённо выдохнул, – я запаниковал! – повторяет он с таким же боязливым выражением лица, как будто одно это слово всё объясняет.

– И ты был к этому готов? – спрашивает Хиде, наклоняя голову и глядя на него исподлобья, как будто злой коп на допросе, на что Кен только ёрзает на месте.

– Нет? Просто, знаешь, а что мне ещё делать? К тому же Тоука сказала мне о… тебе вечером, и, может, я и идиот, но не настолько же, чтобы не сложить два и два, – заканчивает он с нотами неуверенности в голосе и, поднимая глаза на него, угрюмо смотрит, как Хиде расплывается в ироничной, глупой какой-то улыбке. – Хватит так делать, пожалуйста, я тебе такие вещи доверяю, а ты… – надувает он щёки совсем как ребёнок, и Хиде не может удержаться от пары коротких смешков, на которые получает колкий взгляд в ответ.

– Тем более что Кими-сан так и сказала, что я… физически холоднокровный после всего… этого, – он складывает руки на груди, как будто мёрзнет или стремится оградиться от мира, – и я, возможно, просто боюсь что-то… чувствовать.

Этого Нагачика точно не ожидал.

– Почему? – теперь он сам, еле преодолев неловкость, тянет к нему руки и пытается сплести свои тёплые пальцы с его, достаточно прохладными и безжизненными.

– Ну, знаешь, в прошлый раз, когда я что-то… очень сильное чувствовал… – он невольно сжимает пальцы, и Хиде приходится закусить губу, чтобы не выдать, как ему от этого захвата больно, – три тысячи трупов за первые три часа, – заканчивает он бесцветно и смотрит стеклянными глазами куда-то в пол.

Хиде страшно. Ему страшно по огромному множеству причин: потому, что он рискует никогда не почувствовать, как его любят, в полной мере, потому, что он, возможно, до конца своих дней в принципе не сможет быть уверен, любят ли его в принципе, потому, что его любимый человек запер сам себя в этой ловушке, возвёл сам себе клетку, о невидимые прутья которой режется каждый раз, когда пытается выбраться наружу. Резаться ему не впервой, конечно, и Хиде с грустью думает о какой-то шутке чёрного юмора по этому поводу, учитывая, какие у Канеки с юности были суицидальные порывы. И думает о том, что когда-то он таки сдастся, и случится что-то… непоправимое.

– Тебе назначали психотерапевта? – спрашивает Нагачика странный для себя же вопрос, и они оба последующие мгновения только и сидят, пытаясь понять, чем он был вызван. В конце концов Кен только мотает склонённой головой.

– Нет, я… не хочу.

У Хиде ещё много мыслей по этому поводу в голове, и он хочет выложить их все сразу, но Кен встаёт из-за стола и без оглядки на него уходит.

– Пошли спать, – только и говорит он, проходя мимо и коротко докоснувшись кончиками пальцев до его плеча.

– Чего? Почему? – тут Хиде в голову опять начинают лезть разные неприличные мысли, от размышления над которыми он старательно отмахивается, потому что предполагает, что какой-то реакции от Канеки на самом деле не будет, а завышать свои ожидания, зная, что… что будет _вот так?.._

– Тебе завтра на работу, – он ехидно улыбается одними губами, держа ладонь над выключателем, и со смешком щёлкает им, оставляя сидящего Хиде в темноте и отходя куда-то в комнату, так же неслышно шаркая по полу.

"На какую?" – только и хочет спросить он, но вспоминает, что он всё же воспользовался тем предложением о бумажкоперебирательстве, о котором думал ранее. TSC проходит через какую-то реформу и расширяет своё представительство в других префектурах, вытесняя оттуда остатки CCG – и вроде даже меняет расшифровку своей аббревиатуры с "Токийской комиссии по безопасности" на "Комиссию по всеобщей безопасности" (что звучит, впрочем, всё так же претенциозно). И, вроде как, делится на два обособленных крыла – "белое" для сотрудников-людей и "чёрное" для гулей (что выглядит как какая-то очередная волна традиционной для больших японских городов сегрегации со стороны, но он всё же смеет надеяться на лучшее).

– Ну так ты идёшь? – слышится голос Кена откуда-то из-за стены, и ему приходится пошариться вслепую по тёмному коридору и обойти в сомнениях чуть ли не все комнаты своей крошечной квартирки, прежде чем он заходит в спальню и видит силуэт Кена в полоске света от запахнутых окон – тот, судя по хлопающим звукам, встряхивает простыни.

– Ты будешь… со мной? – спрашивает он неверяще, потому что после всего того, что Кен ему сказал, он, как полагается, особенно близко к нему притираться не должен.

– Не хочу спать на диване, – просто отвечает он и каким-то прыжком садится на кровать, болтая ногами на пружинящем матрасе. – А футона у тебя нет.

– Ну, как видишь, эта квартира европейского стиля, – зачем-то объясняет Хиде, как будто этого не было заметно с первого взгляда. – Хочешь сказать, у тебя дома есть? – он так и стоит на пороге, прислонившись к дверному проёму и не решаясь войти.

– Ну, штуки три, – он только ложится, широкими движениями руками разглаживая свежеположенную простынь. – Для гостей. У нас ведь тоже дом… совсем не традиционный.

Они молчат. Тишина, взрезаемая только шорохом шин по асфальту, начинает быть неловкой, и Кен резко поднимается, опираясь на прямые руки, и посылает ему, кажется, угрюмый взгляд.

– Ты не будешь раздеваться? – спрашивает в ответ Хиде скорее из неловкости, чем реально ожидая услышать ответ.

– Не хочу, – Кен невольно проводит пальцами по щеке, и Хиде почему-то думается, что это – если он правильно понимает причину, конечно, – настолько… странно. Он видел все эти шрамы и чешуйчатые полоски раньше. Он видел и всё прочее – и кровь на него руках, и кагуне, и даже – буквально пару раз, к сожалению, поскольку после Дракона Кен его потерял – его какуган на одном глазу. Он был где-то недалеко во время всего его периода реабилитации после того, как его вытащили из Дракона. К чему это внезапное сму…

Ой.

Он аккуратно обходит кровать и ложится с другой стороны, тоже не раздеваясь, стараясь не оказываться слишком близко.

– Раньше же я ночевал у тебя, – бормочет Кен с каким-то сомнением, и Хиде это совсем не помогает, потому что он и до этого не знал, как на него реагировать, а теперь разучился вовсе.

– Но раньше же… всё было по-другому?

Кен, кажется, раздражённо вздыхает и ложится на бок к нему лицом.

– А почему оно должно быть? – он тянет к нему руку и только кладёт её Хиде на плечо, будто прервав своё движение.

– Ну…

– Разве что-то изменилось?

– Я… признался?.. – спрашивает Хиде, начиная сомневаться в том, что этот ответ правильный, но всё ещё не понимая, почему.

– И что?

– "И что"?..

– Ну твои же чувства не изменились после того, как ты… признался?.. Ты остался таким же.

– Не во мне дело! – почему-то шёпотом кричит Хиде.

– Ладно, чувства _кого-либо_ из нас изменились после твоего… признания? – спрашивает Кен неумолимо, вместе с этим успокаивающе гладя его по плечу.

– А разве нет? – шепчет Хиде неверяще, со страхом.

– А разве да? – парирует ему Кен и, одним быстрым движением приблизившись вплотную, целует его в лоб, обхватив виски ладонями, на что Нагачика только начинает внезапно паниковать.

– П-подожди! С… с каких это… пор… и… и вообще, – он порывисто привстаёт, и половину его лица освещает просеянный сквозь штору свет уличных огней, – что именно ты ко мне чувствуешь? Потому что, – он дышит тяжело и порывисто, – потому что я всё ещё не знаю.

– Я люблю тебя, – отвечает Кен просто и уверенно, ложась на спину и складывая руки на животе.

– И как давно?.. – спрашивает у него Хиде, как будто это действительно имеет значение.

– Ну, не знаю, – тот просто обводит глазами тёмную комнату и дёргает плечом. – Несколько лет?.. Не знаю даже… Лет восемь?

_Чего?.._

Даже несмотря на то, что его, Хиде, влюблённости уже перевалило за второй десяток, восемь лет – это всё равно ошеломительно огромный срок.

– И… и ты молчал?

– Так а зачем мне говорить? – он только склоняет голову к одному плечу (как только может, лёжа ею на подушке) и глядит на него из этого положения, так безмятежно, как будто это и правда не та тема, при разговоре о которой требуется краснеть, заикаться и смущённо молчать.

_Ну действительно, зачем_.

– Ну, сначала я думал, что тебе больше нравятся девочки, потом я думал, что ты мёртв, а потом – Тоука, семья, дети, – объясняет он, и это растревоживает Хиде только больше.

– А… А Тоука? – он напуган. По-настоящему напуган, что те его домыслы могут оказаться верны.

– А что с ней? – только вопросительно изгибает бровь Кен, даже не двигаясь с места, хотя Хиде со своей стороны не может перестать беспрестанно нервно ёрзать.

– Ты… любишь её? – спрашивает он со страхом, потому что, кажется, любой вариант ответа его не устроит.

– Ну да, – Кен просто кивает, продолжая свою череду ни о чём не говорящих ответов, и Хиде уже думает, с чем бы на него накинуться. Он перебирает в голове все варианты того, как можно сделать его разговорчивей, серьёзно размышляя над щекоткой, но отказывается от этой идеи, потому что, во-первых, стесняется сейчас к нему прикасаться, а во-вторых, это вряд ли на него нынешнего подействует. Да и велика вероятность того, что это Хиде падёт жертвой его реванша после неудачной попытки.

– А… её… как давно?

– Ну… лет восемь… десять… – он так же спокойно переводит взгляд из одного угла в другой. – Это же не так просто распознать.

– _Именно_ так просто! – возмущается на такое Хиде и в раздражении бьёт кулаками по матрасу.

– Нет?..

– _Да!_

– Нет, ну тебе, может, и просто, но мне нет, – он только отрицательно дёргает головой и отворачивается от него, кажется, обиженно надувая щёки при этом и скрещивая до того свободно лежащие руки на груди. – И вообще, если тебе так просто… – бурчит он куда-то в ту сторону, – почему _ты_ тогда молчал?

На этот выпад Хиде честно не знает, что ответить, потому что, по правде, он не говорил совершенно ничего по абсолютно тому же набору причин.

– Ну и тем более, зачем мне что-то говорить, если ты и так рядом? – он поворачивается обратно, и, даже несмотря на то, что на улице уже совсем темно, Хиде, кажется, ловит отблеск света от его глаз.

– Но… – он только и может, что в размышлениях хмурить брови, потому что в этой логике нет каких-то явных изъянов, чтобы ему их предъявить.

– Вот скажи, почему что-то должно меняться, если всё так и было?.. Сколько я себя помню, – Кен высвобождает и протягивает ему одну руку, и Хиде с опаской её берёт, совсем не ожидая подвоха.

Как оказывается, подвох всё же есть, потому что первым делом Канеки его за эту руку дёргает – так, что Хиде падает рядом на кровать. Кен тихо трясётся в темноте от сдерживаемого смеха и тянет в его сторону вторую руку, скользя ею по рёбрам, по спине, пока Хиде не оказывается в импровизированном захвате (только тогда до него доходит, что его, в общем-то, обнимают).

– Спи уже, – говорит ему Кен куда-то прямо в лоб, ероша выдохом волосы, и только, вроде бы, улыбается в темноте, пока Хиде лежит рядом, напряжённый и будто парализованный.

– И всё-таки… – начинает Хиде, на что Канеки обнимает его только сильнее (так, что у него, кажется, трещат от этого рёбра) и зарывается лбом в плечо.

– Вот что у вас за манера такая – начинать говорить со мной на серьёзные темы именно тогда, когда я собираюсь спать?.. – отвечает ему на это Кен куда-то в шею, и Хиде от этих вибраций становится щекотно, отчего он начинает извиваться и ёрзать с мелкими, сдавленными хихиканиями, но Канеки (только сильнее прижав его к себе) неумолимо продолжает нести уже какую-то бессмыслицу, служащую исключительно цели щекотки, и делает это до тех пор, пока Хиде не выдыхается и не стучит ему куда-то по лопаткам в побеждённом жесте.

– Наговорился? – хитро приподнимается на одной руке Кен и убирает растрепавшиеся волосы с его лба. За последние месяцы они оба как-то пообросли, но по разным, наверное, причинам: Хиде просто не следит за собой, а Кен, видимо, специально их отращивает.

– Тебе бы пошёл хвостик, – он только дальше зачёсывает пальцами назад осветлённые волосы с уже наполовину видными тёмными корнями и задумчиво склоняет голову к одному плечу. – А ещё я думаю, что если ты продолжишь так осветлять волосы, то скоро облысеешь, – на это Хиде только фыркает (едва переведя дыхание) и улыбается. Он чувствует себя странно освобождённым и счастливым ещё более, хоть к этому и примешивается частица грусти от того, что какой-то настоящей… страсти в свою сторону ему, возможно, в жизни не увидеть. По крайней мере, не от того, от кого он хочет.

– И вообще, почему вам всем кажется, что признание в любви – это какой-то конец жизни?.. – в этот момент за окном проезжает машина, и отражение света от фар в его серых глазах кажется почти зловещим.

– Чего?.. – как будто Хиде за день не запутался в его логике, сей… злобный тип смеет подкидывать ему ещё.

– Ну… я понимаю, что это разрешение делать… некоторые вещи официально, – на этом Кен опускает руки так, чтобы положить их Хиде под подбородок, гладя большими пальцами губы (и почему-то обращая особое внимание на сизый рубец), – но если говорить серьёзно…

– Тебе нравятся мои губы? – зачем-то перебивает Хиде, слегка поворачивая голову и прикусывая один из его пальцев, на что Кен только медленно отдёргивается, словно в лёгком отвращении, и хмурит задумчиво брови, кладя освободившиеся руки себе на колени.

– Ну… они миленькие? – предполагает он с глупым видом, как будто играет в викторину, что веселит Хиде даже больше.

– И всё?

– _А что **ещё** я должен был сказать?_ – отвечает он с убийственным видом и настолько же грозно сощуренными глазами и уже, кажется, порывисто отшатывается назад, будто собираясь всё же встать и уйти спать на диване. Хиде от этой картины мгновенно паникует и успевает только приподняться и схватить его за запястья уже в тот момент, как тот действительно перекидывает ноги через край кровати.

– Ну я же пошутил!.. – очень грустным тоном поспешно извиняется он, на что Кен только кидает в его сторону очередной острый взгляд.

– Я, конечно, понимаю, что мы недавно сошлись, но не стоит воспринимать меня как пубертатного мальчика, который не контролирует своё либидо, – он только обиженно выставляет нижнюю губу. – То, что оно у меня большое, не означает, что я всё время нахожусь в озабоченном состоянии.

– А у тебя высокое либидо? – почти восторженно спрашивает Хиде и уже в тот момент, когда последнее слово сходит с его губ, понимает, что восторг в голосе нужно было явно поубавить, потому что ответный взгляд Кена становится от этого только ещё убийственней, и Хиде под ним неловко ёрзает.

– Кими-сан сказала, что это последствия нахождения в Драконе, – он только вздыхает, хотя Хиде и не понимает, почему, если ему и вправду не нужно дышать, – и это… не очень удобно.

– Почему? – искренне заинтересованно спрашивает Нагачика и снова понимает, насколько это была нехорошая идея. Если Кен вообще останется в его квартире сегодня ночью и не уйдёт из-за всей этой неловкости к себе домой, пусть и ночью, и пешком – это будет, пожалуй, чудо.

– Потому что… возможно… одного партнёра мне не хватает, – он в жесте неуверенности обхватывает одной рукой плечо другой, и Хиде, предусмотрительно прикрыв рот руками, невольно издаёт какой-то крайне… громкий звук горлом, граничащий с крайне заинтересованным, восторженным и криком неожиданности.

– Сразу предупреждаю: я не собираюсь с тобой спать, – приподнимает брови Кен, и Хиде понимает, что разочарованно выдыхает и будто сдувается, хотя у него самого и в планах не было в ближайшее время переходить с ним в… горизонтальный формат близости.

– Совсем?.. – у него, несмотря на все старания, не выходит полностью убрать разочарование из голоса – хотя, с другой стороны, одно только предложение… этой самой горизонтальной близости – уже гораздо больше, чем он смел надеяться, и он со злостью на себя думает, что у него не было совсем никаких причин задирать уже поставленную планку.

– Ну… по крайней мере сейчас, – Кен только отводит глаза в сторону, закусывая губу. – Как ты вообще себе это представляешь?

– Как?.. – тупо переспрашивает Хиде. Как будто его допрашивают на предмет его влажных фантазий! А были ли у него такие?..

– Да, как, – он только кивает и хитро на него смотрит, будто знает, о чём Хиде задумался. – Ты ведь сам не знаешь, как всё это… между мужчинами происходит?

Хиде думает протестовать и заявить "я читал!", но в таком случае ему наверняка придётся рассказывать, что же такое он читал, и это обеспечит его зарядом неловкости на весь следующий год.

– И что ты предлагаешь? – стараясь звучать саркастически, только и решает ответить он, на что Кен с искрящимися глазами отвечает, что он бы почитал "соответствующую литературу".

– Подожди, _что_ почитал?.. – такая существует?..

– Ну… – он, вроде как, даже краснеет, хоть и сам заявлял, что не может, и только отворачивается чуть ли не в коридор, – я… видел такое.

– Где ты мог такое видеть?.. – тупо переспрашивает Хиде, смотря на него широко раскрытыми, шокированными глазами.

– Э-ээ… в соответствующем разделе литературы? – он, будто стесняясь, обнимает себя за плечи. – Помнишь, мы в прошлый раз заходили в книжный, и ты час торчал у полок с мангой?

Подождите.

_Что?.._

Как вообще разговор о том, что Кен не воспринимает отношения всерьёз, вылился в то, во что вылился?

– Я торчал там совсем не час! – возмущается взамен этого Хиде, на что Кен мягко осаждает его словами "Я засекал, ты стоял там пятьдесят три минуты, и это только с того момента, когда я начал следить". Ну нет. Не может быть такого.

– Кстати, мы ведь купили тогда тебе тот томик, да? – услужливо напоминает зачем-то Кен, и Хиде чувствует в его словах какой-то подвох.

– Ну… вроде? Я его ещё не успел почитать даже.

Кен на это только широко и злобно ухмыляется и ложится животом на кровать, оперевшись подбородком на сложенные руки.

– Я прочитал все предыдущие тома в интернете и этот тоже, – рассказывает он, и Хиде с ужасом понимает, что будет дальше. – Хочешь, расскажу, чем всё закончилось?..

_О нет._ ТАКОГО предательства он не ожидал. И тем более _от кого!_

– Не-е-ет! – протяжно стонет он, откидывая голову назад и зарываясь затылком в подушку. – Как ты мо-о-ог?

На этой ноте они неожиданно заканчивают разговоры в принципе, и комната надолго опускается в тишину, прерываемую только тихим дыханием Хиде и всё более редким шорохом машин на улице.

– Так ты будешь спать? – ноюще тянет Кен, ложась на живот полностью и протягивая руки в направлении спинки кровати. Его последние слова заглушаются матрасом, потому что головы он даже не поворачивает.

– Я бы всё же переоделся, – просто отвечает на это Хиде, и Кен, перевернувшись на бок, окидывает его сверху донизу оценивающим взглядом.

– Ну, я не против, – так же просто парирует он, на что Хиде только вздыхает.

– А ты не будешь?

Кен только молча прикрывает глаза и мотает головой, елозя волосами по простыням.

– Даже просто штаны? – даже если Канеки и одет довольно легко, это всё равно обещает быть… жарким, и Хиде не хочет причинять ему даже таких неудобств.

Кен с видимым неудовольствием вместо этого снимает верхний слой с верхней же половины своего тела и аккуратно складывает – за неимением других ближайших незанятых мест – на пол рядом, оставаясь в одной футболке, но и это причиняет ему почему-то видимый дискомфорт. Хиде долго не может понять, почему, пока движущийся свет из окна не заставляет его плечи и локти переливаться зловещим красным цветом. Это полоски чешуи, очень медленно перекрывающиеся обычной человеческой кожей, но судя по всему, с каждым годом этот процесс замедляется, и вскоре, возможно, совсем остановится, пока извилистые полосы не останутся у него навсегда.

И вот _этот_ человек только что утверждал, что признание в любви – это "не конец жизни"? Почему вообще ему нужно было выбрать в качестве момента для стеснения телом именно _сейчас?_

Хиде решает больше не давить на него, в очередной раз напоминая себе не задирать планку, и просто молча неловко раздевается в темноте. Он почему-то тоже начинает стесняться и исключительно из-за этого решает в темноте пошариться по ящикам и, еле добравшись в полной темноте до ванной, там переодеться в самую домашнюю и растянутую футболку и самые короткие и лёгкие шорты.

Придя обратно, он обнаруживает Кена так и лежащим на животе и провожающим, видимо, глазами движущиеся островки света из-за окна. Он только коротко оглядывается на него, вопросительно приподнимает бровь, когда Хиде скидывает одежду в кучу где-то в углу, не озаботясь её сложением, и возвращается обратно к своему предыдущему занятию. Хиде, в конце концов, так же неловко обходит кровать, по пути несколько раз задев все попавшиеся на пути углы ногой, и ложится на живот рядом, так, что последующие минуты они наблюдают на островками света вместе. У него, как бы он ни пытался бодриться, всё же начинают закрываться глаза, и он уже в полубессознательном состоянии чувствует, как Кен с лёгкой улыбкой перетаскивает его на подушку, прикрывает тонкой простынёй сверху – их обоих под одной – и переползает ближе, с кряхтением протаскивая между его боком и матрасом руку, чтобы его обнять, и только прижимается – близко-близко. Засыпает Хиде уже успокоенный, окружённый прохладой чужих рук, ощущая, как седые волосы щекочут ему шрам на щеке. И последнее, что он, кажется, чувствует, прежде чем его сознание гаснет до следующего дня – короткий влажный поцелуй, поставленный ему куда-то за ухом.


	6. Часть 3-2

Просыпается Хиде слегка невыспавшимся, но в гораздо лучшем состоянии, чем в несколько последних месяцев. Он, как оказывается, закутан в простыню с руками и ногами, но даже несмотря на это, просыпается он от холода: окно над кроватью открыто для проветривания. За первые же пару секунд пробуждения его сонный мозг разгоняется по шкале тревожности от нуля до ста, и Хиде начинает панически думать, что Кен, наверное, сбежал от него ночью (или незадолго до этого утром) через окно, хотя для этого не было ровным счётом никаких оснований. Он уже начинает перебирать по одной целый список быстро придуманных, одна иррациональней другой, причин, когда слышит шум из кухни: там, кажется, закипает чайник, слышится шкворчание чего-то, жарящегося на сковородке, и чьи-то напевы (мелодия ему знакома, но он не может вспомнить ничего конкретного). Хиде начинает выпутываться из простыней и в итоге запутывается в них ещё больше, с головой, и поэтому не видит, как Кен со смешком подходит к его кокону и резко дёргает ткань, заставляя его оттуда вывалиться под собственным весом.

– Выглядишь ужасно, – смеётся он, прикрывая рот рукой, как будто от этого его первые же слова за день (ни тебе "Доброе утро!", ни "Завтрак готов!") будут звучать вежливее. Он даже (вот подлец!) тянется за телефоном куда-то на пол, и Хиде слышит щелчок камеры и его очередные хихиканья.

– Очень смешно, спасибо, – угрюмо отвечает он, приглаживая рукой растрёпанные, торчащие во все стороны двухцветные волосы.

– Хочешь, покажу, как ты выглядишь? – участливо предлагает Кен, садясь на кровать рядом, и, не дожидаясь ответа, суёт ему в лицо телефон: выглядит он на фото действительно забавно, и Хиде против своей воли даже от этого улыбается, но тут же одёргивает себя, мысленно решая, что ему стоит на это обижаться, дабы такое не повторялось впредь, но Кен уже даже и не смотрит на его старательно обиженное лицо.

– Тоука сказала, что ты выглядишь очень прикольно, – добавляет он после звука уведомления на телефоне и встаёт с кровати, протягивая ему руку, – пойдём уже.

Завтрак в тот день кажется лучшим завтраком, наверное, в целой его жизни. Кен даже умудрился сделать на его кухне вполне сносные блинчики и как-то смешать растворимый дурной кофе и ненатуральные взбитые сливки во что-то… приличное и даже сладковатое. Сам он всё это время попивает кофе из той же чашки, которую выбрал вчера и (судя по двум коричневым кольцам на внутренней стороне) даже с тех пор не мыл.

На Канеки всё ещё только футболка, и Хиде пытается незаметно рассмотреть змеящиеся по его бледной коже блестящие алые узоры. Тот в конце концов замечает это и, неловко поёрзав, уходит обратно в комнату, где опять напяливает на себя кучу всего сверху.

Потом они идут в ближайший офис TSC, оттуда их направляют в главный, а уже там Хиде узнаёт, что, во-первых, Кена суют на позицию руководителя чёрного крыла (исключительно в силу его, так сказать, "служебного положения", а не из-за каких-то имеющихся лидерских качеств), а Кен, в свою очередь, суёт его не на бумажкоперебирательство, а координатором в… соседний дивизион, второй, которым, к их обоих огромному сожалению, командует Аято. Хиде очень сильно сомневается, что Кен не знал об этом заранее, поэтому для профилактики ходит незаметно обиженным весь оставшийся день, потому что мало того, что у него с Киришимой и до этого отношения были прохладными, сейчас они перешли через определённый предел, после которого могут только накаляться.

К счастью, в этом же дивизионе, к тому же, на той же позиции, что и он, работает Хинами, и Нагачика втайне надеется, что она будет хотя бы посредником между ними.

Регистраторша в главном офисе, предоставляющая им документы, смотрит на Хиде очень странно.

– Простите… вы гуль? – спрашивает она стеснительно, с таким видом, будто очень бы хотела избежать этого вопроса.

– Я… _что?_ Почему? – отвечает ей на это со схожим видом Хиде, искренне не представляя, в чём может быть проблема.

– Вы гуль? – с каким-то неосмысленным лицом повторяет она, пристально всматриваясь в его фотографию в личном деле.

– Я? Нет, – на этих словах он только кладёт свои… травмированные пальцы на регистрационную стойку, и девушка пристально смотрит уже на них.

– Вы якудза? – тупо накидывает она очередной вопрос, не отрывая от пальцев Хиде взгляда.

Они с Канеки переглядываются на той стороне.

– Нет??? – его, конечно, уже называли (скорее в шутку) якудзой ранее из-за его якобы отрезанных фаланг, но сейчас эти вопросы скорее бестактны, чем что-либо ещё.

Девушка набирает воздуха в грудь, будто набирается вместе с этим смелости.

– Тогда почему вы… идёте работать в чёрное крыло?

– А я иду? – глупо хмуря брови, задаёт Хиде скорее риторический вопрос, и только под тяжёлым взглядом Кена понимает, что, вообще-то, да, идёт.

– А куда мне ещё идти? – спрашивает он с таким видом, как будто это очевидно: ему больше некуда, – на что девушка только ощутимо тушуется.

– Ну… сейчас же формируются дивизионы из… людей, – с видимой неловкостью объясняет она, но, замечая, какое лицо Хиде приобретает выражение, машет на это рукой.

– У меня там… вся семья, – невпопад говорит Нагачика, и регистраторша почему-то краснеет, как будто сама идея создания семьи с гулями кажется ей немыслимой. До него самого не сразу доходит, что конкретно он сказал, и он пунцовеет следом, пока Кен старается не хихикать рядом с ним на весь этаж.

После серии проволочек (связанных в том числе с тем, что девушка долго сомневалась, что Кену на самом деле тридцать, а не шестнадцать, и ему даже пришлось показать свой паспорт, после чего их общение стало ещё более неловким, потому что работать с настоящим Одноглазым Королём она тем более не планировала) они наконец получают весь пакет документов и даже успевают поработать с договорами найма (сущая формальность, по правде, нужная только потому, что технически старый TSC распадается на два фронта и уступает место новому). Уже там они пересекаются с Маруде и парочкой знакомых Канеки из Козы – Маруде с, похоже, искренним огорчением поздравляет Хиде с поступлением на работу в чёрное крыло, а парочка гульих знакомых нет-нет да и косится то на него, то на стоящего рядом Кена, и, судя по хитрым взглядам, они готовы уже пустить по городу какой-то слух. С облегчением Хиде узнаёт, что они работают в другом дивизионе, под командованием Наки, и между собой им пересекаться далее не придётся.

Уже на выходе, после долгих, изнурительных часов бюрократии и разговоров ни о чём буквально с каждым знакомым (видимо, не они одни именно сегодня пришли переоформляться в обновлённый TSC) Кен заводит с ним разговор о Наки и его семье, и через некоторое время Хиде печально признаёт, что не может перестать думать о том, как Широй и Ичика (он не видел их вдвоём, но знает по отдельности, хотя Широя и совсем мельком) хорошо бы смотрелись вместе. Кен косится в его сторону и понимающе кивает головой.

На этой ноте Хиде уже было думает идти к себе домой (по какой-то сбегательной привычке, скорее, а не потому, что действительно хочет), но Кен предлагает зайти к нему. По пути они обходят несколько магазинов: Хиде долго мучается с выбором самого клёвого медведя для Юкио, а потом они мучаются вместе в поисках хорошей развивающей книжки для него же (всё же не всё им делить только вдвоём), но Нагачика в очередной раз замечает, что как только он останавливается надолго около полок с мангой, Кен исчезает где-то в стороне… более взрослой литературы. На кассе он оказывается, правда, со взрослой литературой другого рода – томиком Мураками в какой-то раритетно-золотистой обложке, но чувства ожидания в Хиде это не приглушает.

После они, скорее случайно, заходят в магазин видеоигр, где Хиде долго рассматривает диски с гонками. Из всего семейства Канеки в последнее время он играет, пожалуй, только с Ичикой, и та отказывается от всего, что "напрягает мозги", ссылаясь на свою учёбу (что одновременно и смешно, и внушает уважение, потому что так серьёзно относиться к обучению в первом, уже втором, классе ещё нужно уметь), и он с грустью думает о том, насколько на самом деле давно не чувствовал с Кеном того единения за общей игрой.

– Что такое смотришь? – спрашивает неожиданно тот откуда-то из-за спины, и Хиде только со вздохом отходит в сторону. Если Канеки в последние годы пропадал на такой серьёзной работе, где от него ежедневно зависят сотни жизней, такие развлечения, наверное, кажутся ему уже… слишком детскими.

– Ты хотел бы сыграть со мной? – откликается он на незаданный вопрос уже откуда-то с другого конца стеллажа, словно бы прячась за полками.

Хиде поднимает на него глаза – как ему самому кажется – с какой-то надеждой, и Кен только мягко улыбается и ведёт его за руку в совершенно другой отдел.

– Я бы хотел сыграть в это, – он скромно показывает ему обложку игры, прижимая коробку с ней к груди. Это какой-то платформер, выпущенный впервые лет семь назад, судя по описанию, часть серии, появившейся ещё в восьмидесятых, и у Хиде возникают по этому поводу крайне… противоречивые чувства, – она на двоих. Я хотел бы поиграть с тобой, – Канеки сам изнутри будто светится, и Хиде понимает по горячим щекам, что, похоже, светится в ответ – красным от прилившей к лицу крови цветом. Он только кивает в согласии, и оставшееся время они просто бродят по магазину, разглядывая случайные вещи, пока Кен радостно прижимает к себе коробку с игрой, как ребёнка.

Домой к нему они приезжают чуть ли не на последнем поезде и застают Тоуку с детьми перед телевизором: они смотрят, кажется, Дораэмона, сидя на разложенном футоне, и Тоука жестами просит Хиде садиться рядом. На скрещённых ногах у неё сидит Юкио, одной рукой обнимая плюшевого медведя с абсурдно большим бантом, а другой придерживая, судя по всему, кусочек морковки, который он скорее обсасывает, чем грызёт своими едва существующими зубами. Где-то в тёмном углу слышится кряхтение, и Ичика переводит угрюмый взгляд с телевизора на учебник в её руках и только закрывает им лицо, кряхтя уже откуда-то из-под. Что это за предмет, видно не очень хорошо, но судя по оформлению, что-то про природу. Хиде неловко садится чуть слева от Тоуки и машет Юкио в ответ на его активное приветствие (тот на самом деле только чуть приподнял и опустил занятую мишкой руку), пока Кен шуршит где-то в соседней комнате, разгружая пакеты.

– Мы тут разложили тебе футон, – только и объясняет очевидное Тоука, кидая через плечо взгляд на Ичику, замотавшуюся, видимо, в его одеяло. Та только стонет, рассматривая страницы книжки у себя в руках, и показательно заваливается набок, падая на мягкое одеяло, как будто ужасно устала.

– Детям есть перед телевизором вредно, – Кен заходит в комнату и лавирует между ними, усаживаясь с другой стороны от Тоуки.

– Вот же зануда, – поворачивается она на это к Хиде и только пододвигает тарелку с нарезанной кусочками морковкой ближе к себе. – Представляешь, он как-то пытался запретить Ичике играть в грязи, – рассказывает она ему заговорщицки, прикрывая ладонью рот.

– Потому что она стала бы… грязной?.. – недоумевающе откликается Кен с той стороны, и Ичика только устало выдаёт "ну пап" откуда-то из своего угла, зарывшись в одеяло с носом.

– Так если ты ей запретишь, она же только больше захочет, – отвечает Тоука с крайне самодовольным видом, на что Ичика только протяжно скрипит "ну ма-а-ам" – из-за всей ткани это звучит очень приглушённо и даже забавно, если судить по смешкам, раздающимся в темноте то тут, то там, – а так один раз запачкалась и узнала, насколько это неприятно, – она кидает косой взгляд в угол, на дышащий там белый холмик, будто ожидая чего-то, и Ичика только бурчит "конечно, ты заставила меня всё стирать" – так тихо, что Хиде приходится сильно напрягаться, чтобы расслышать.

"А мне пришлось за ней перестирывать и зашивать её рубашку", – шёпотом, почти одними губами говорит Кен, наклоняясь к нему за спиной у Тоуки, и та только прыскает от смеха, на что Ичика, сама не понимая причины всего этого веселья, отворачивается от них и закрывается одеялом с головой, пытаясь при этом, видимо, в темноте что-то разобрать в книжке.

Тоука предлагает ему оставшуюся морковку – даже не из вежливости скорее, а потому, что Юкио явно начал бы иначе переедать, – и Хиде кладёт миску к себе на колени. Они вместе смотрят ещё несколько серий, и он так погружается в сюжет, что даже не замечает, как Ичика, вдоволь наобижавшись, вылезла из своего укрытия и теперь вытягивает из миски целую горсть. Одеяло волочется у неё за спиной, словно плащ, и она, поняв, что её заметили, только горделиво поправляет его, укладывая у своих ног, как какая-нибудь императрица. Тоука с Кеном тихо переговариваются о чём-то, во что у Хиде нет даже желания вникать, и Ичика начинает рассказывать ему историю про то, как она "ходила на рыбалку с дядей Йомо" – зачем-то на машине и зачем-то, правда, в горы. Хиде вполне верит, что там есть рыболовные речки, и вполне верит, что она даже поймала что-то большое, но всё ещё не понимает, почему им вообще понадобилось уезжать так далеко от моря и от города, если тот же Йомо, судя по всему, живёт где-то у самого побережья.

За этими обсуждениями они проводят ещё долгое время, и в конце концов Кен даже пытается влезть в разговор и что-то пояснить про горы, но Тоука с суровым видом бодает его головой в подбородок, как-то хитро извернувшись при этом, и он со смущённым видом замолкает. Объявляет, что нужно уже ложиться спать, тоже Тоука, и они расходятся по комнатам, оставляя Хиде одного в полумраке, разгоняемом светом из коридора. Кен предлагает ему почитать или принести что-нибудь, но он только молча мотает головой, и Канеки уходит, выключая повсюду свет и закрывая в их с Тоукой комнату дверь, – но только после того, как Хиде укладывается, поправляет себе подушку и накрывается одеялом, всем видом показывая, как ему удобно.

Его жизнь, после стольких суматошных лет, похоже, налаживается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не хочется особенно звучать как человек с Ютуба, но раз уж вы здесь, то ставьте кудосы, подписывайтесь, затевайте обсуждения.


End file.
